De la vie à l'amour
by Dobbie
Summary: La guerre est temrminée, et Voldemort a été détruit.Harry et cie rentrent en 7ème année à Poudlard. Nouvelle note! couples HGRW et DMHP
1. Prologue

Prologue :  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago vont rentrer en 7ème année.  
Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant leur 6ème année.  
Drago s'est rangé du côté de l'ordre et il est devenu ami avec le trio.  
Percy est également entré dans l'ordre. Il a admis ses erreurs et tout le monde lui a pardonné. Hermione et lui passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.  
  
L'ultime combat opposant Voldemort et ses mangemort à l'ordre du phénix eu lieu le 19 juillet dans la maison de Sirius.  
Harry réussi à abattre Voldemort avec l'aide de Dumbledore.  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione, Ron et Percy étaient dans la cuisine face à Béllatrixe Lestrange. Lorsque cette dernière lança le sort AVADA KEDAVRA, Percy s'écroula inanimé. Hermione réussi, sans vraiment savoir comment à tuer Béllatrixe.  
Lucius Malfoy fut tué des mains de son fils.  
  
Durant le mois d'août, Drago passait son temps à réconforter Harry. Il dormait avec lui, et le prenait dans ses bras quand il faisait un cauchemar. Voir Harry souffrir parce qu'il avait tué Voldemord était horrible à supporter.  
Il essayai de parler à Ron, mais celui-ci restait enfermé dans la chambre de Percy.  
Quant à Hermione, elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas voir que les qu'elle aimait souffraient autant qu'elle. 


	2. Retour à Poudlard

Chapitre 1 : Retour à Poudlard  
  
Ca faisait un mois qu'Hermione attendait ce jour avec impatience. Elle allait enfin revoir ses amis. Le mois d'août avait permis à la jeune fille de comprendre ses sentiments. Et maintenant elle le savait, elle était amoureuse de Ron. Et ça depuis sa première année, quand elle l'avait vu se sacrifier durant la partie d'échec géant. Aujourd'hui, elle allait lui dire.  
Hermione mit une heure à se préparer. Elle lissa ses cheveux grâce à un sort, mit son plus beau pantalon patte d'ef qui était taille basse, et un haut blanc moulant avec un magnifique décolleté. Elle se mit un tout petit peut de mascaras.  
Avant de partir pour la gare, Hermione chercha dans une enveloppe, l'insigne de Préfète en Chef qu'elle avait reçu quelques semaines plutôt et l'épingla sur son haut.  
  
Arrivée à la voie 9 3/4,Hermione monta dans le premier wagon, et entra dans chaque compartiment à la recherche de ses amis. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le 4ème compartiment, elle trouva Drago, Harry, Ron et Lavande. "Oh mon Dieu, pensa Hermione". Sa valise glissa de ses mains, Ron et Lavande étaient en train de s'embrasser. Elle sentit une boule dans sa gorge, et les larmes montaient dans ses yeux.  
Drago et Harry comprirent ce qu'elle avait et la prirent dans leurs bras. Ni tenant, plus, elle pleura.  
  
- Désolée les gars, c'est juste que ... heu ... je suis contente de vous voir.  
  
- On est désolé de pas t'avoir prévenu pour Ron et Lavande mais on a pas vraiment eu le temps. chuchota Drago à l'oreille de la jeune fille.  
  
Hermione fit la bise aux quatre jeunes et dit:  
  
- Je dois aller chercher les consignes pour les Préfets en Chef.  
  
Ron lui tendit une feuille sur laquelle était écrit « consignes ».Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds. « Pourquoi es-tu si belle? pensa-t-il. Et en plus t'es intelligente et...il faut que j'arrête, je ne t'aime plus c'est fini, il y à Lavande. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle t'arrive pas à la cheville. » Le jeune homme se ressaisit et dit:  
  
- C'est moi le deuxième Préfet en Chef, j'ai pris la feuille pour toi. Tu vas être contente, on a notre salle commune rien qu'à nous, tu pourras étudier tranquille. Et on a même des chambres séparées des dortoirs.  
  
Hermione lui rendit son sourire, le cœur serré. Elle allait être souvent seule avec Ron et elle ne pourrait pas lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle regarda Harry et vit qu'il était triste.  
  
- Tu penses toujours à Voldemort hein?  
  
- Tu vas sûrement trouver ça bizarre mais je me sens mal. J'ai tué un être humain. C'était un monstre, mais je l'ai tué!  
  
- Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens. Je me sens mal quand je pense que j'ai tué Bellatrixe. Même après tout ce quelle a fait. Je peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens.  
  
Ron dévisagea Hermione .Elle avait l'air si triste. Il savait qu'elle aimait énormément Percy et qu'elle devait beaucoup souffrir. Le regard de Ron s'attarda sur les jambes d'Hermione, et sa poitrine! « arrête de fantasmer, pensa-t-il, elle est trop bien pour toi. Et tu as Lavande. »  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu tué cette Béllatrixe?  
  
La phrase de Lavande résonnait dans le compartiment. Elle sentit quatre visages se tourner vers elle. « c'est normal qu'elle demande ça elle n'était pas là, pensa Hermione ». Hermione était devenue livide, ses yeux remplis de larmes, elle regarda Ron qui lui fit un signe de tête, puis elle balbutia:  
  
-Bellatrixe a ..... euh ..... a tué un ..... de mes meilleurs amis ....... c'était le ....... frère de Ron.  
  
Il y eu un grand silence, puis le train s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés à Pré-au-Lard. En descendant du train, Hermione trébucha et Drago la rattrapa. Ron devint soudain écarlate, il pensait « mais pourquoi il la touche! je croyais qu'Harry et lui... ils ont dormis ensemble cet été. Il a ses mains sur ses fesses ! enlève tes salles pattes de la ! » Ils montèrent tous dans des carrosses et partirent pour Poudlard.  
  
** Voilà le premier chapitre. Je remercie Axoo et Julie qui m'ont expliqué comment faire pour s'inscrire sur le site, car je comprend rien à l'anglais !** 


	3. Les préfets en chef

Chapitre 2 : Les préfets en chef  
  
La cérémonie de répartition venait de se terminer. Le professeur Dumbledore et pris la parole :  
  
- Chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence ! J'espère qu'elle sera agréable pour tous! Avant de commencer le repas, j'aimerais vous informer, que j'ai fait une erreur en nommant les deux nouveaux préfets en chef de cette année. Je me fais vieux, et ma mémoire flanche, dit-il avec un grand sourire. J'ai nommé Mr Weasley et Miss Granger pour ce poste. Mais comme je me suis souvenue, grâce à votre professeur de métamorphose que les préfets en chef ne pouvaient être de la même maison, j'en ai nommé un troisième. Mr Malfoy, si vous acceptez se poste.  
  
Tous les élèves regardèrent en direction de la table des serpentards. Drago se leva et répondit avec un sourire qui faisait fondre toutes les filles :  
  
- J'en serais ravi Mr le directeur!  
  
Le jeune homme se rassit, sous les applaudissements des autres élèves, ainsi que des profs. Les plats se remplirent d'un seul coup, et tout le monde commença à manger. Pendant le repas, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la table des serpentards. Sentant que quelqu'un le regardait, Drago leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune Griffondor. Ils se sourirent, et le jeune homme fut combler de voir que son amie était aussi ravie que lui qu'il soit préfet en chef.  
  
-A ce que je vois, toujours amis avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe et ses amis!  
  
Malfoy fut tiré de ses pensées par cette satanée Parkinson. Il sentit une rage intense monter en lui. « Comment ose-t-elle parler comme ça de 'Mione, pensa-t-il. Elle se croit peut être plus belle et plus intelligente parce que c'est une sang-pur! ».Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme prit son assiette de purée et la renversa sur la tête de la jeune fille. Sa colère se calma quelque peut quand il vit le visage horrifié de Pansy dégoulinant de purée. Elle regarda les yeux glaciales du jeune Serpentard. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé avec un tel dégoût. Parkinson ne pouvait plus tenir, elle se leva mais fut retenue par une main entourée autour de son poigné. Elle se retourna vers le jeune Malefoy qui lança d'une voix froide dont il avait le secret:  
  
- La prochaine fois que tu dis ça, ce ne seras pas de la purée qui s'écrasera sur ta tête!  
  
Lorsqu'il regarda la jeune fille partir, il s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardai. Il croisa regarda ses amis qui étaient mort de rire. Il attarda son regard sur Harry, qui riait comme le jeune homme insouciant qu'il était avant l'ultime bataille. Même si il savait que Harry là n'existait plus, il ne put s'empécher de sourire bêtement. Lorsque Harry le regarda et lui fit un clin d'oeil, il reçut comme une douce décharge électrique dans son cœur. Il savait pourquoi il ressentait ça, mais n'eu pas le temps d'y penser.  
  
-Mr Malfoy, dit Dumbledore, je pense que ce geste n'avait pas lieu d'être, même si je sais à quel point Melle Parkinson vous exaspère. Il sourit au jeune homme qui se détendis immédiatement. En tant que nouveau préfet en chef, vous vous devez de donner le bonne exemple. C'est pour cela que je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer cinq points à la maison Serpantard.  
  
Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les discutions reprirent.  
A la fin du repas, le professeur Rogue emmena Hermione, Drago et Ron dans leurs nouveaux appartements. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, et s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau d'un chevalier assez agité. Dés qu'il les vit, le chevalier se mit à crier:  
  
-Venez vous battre marauds, si vous osez!  
  
Sur ces mots, il leva son épée, et tomba en arrière tellement celle ci était lourde pour lui. Les trois adolescents rigolèrent, mais Rogue lui était déjà devenue rouge de colère. Il se tourna vers ses élèves et dit:  
  
-Ce sera donc au Chevalier du Catogan que vous donnerez le mot de passe pour rentrer dans tour Est. Nous avons du lui trouver une occupation pour qu'il arrête de se battre avec les autres personnages des tableaux. Par cette porte, vous arriverez dans votre salle commune. Il y a une porte rouge et or pour la chambre de Mr Weasley, rouge et or avec une poignée rose pour celle de misse Granger et une vert et argent pour celle de Mr Malfoy. La porte bleue est celle de la salle de bain.  
  
Le chevalier se releva difficilement et se tourna vers les trois jeunes amis.  
  
- Je m'occuperez bien de vous! Je vous protègerait, dit- il en essayant de lever son épée. Donnez-moi le mot de passe!  
  
- « Tout reste à faire » grogna Rogue, avant de repartir.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, ce fut Ron qui entra le premier suivit de Drago, puis d'Hermione.  
  
- C'est chouette ,s'exclama Ron sans trop de conviction.  
  
- C'est magnifique tu veux dire! dit Hermione en regardant chaque recoins de la pièce.  
  
La salle commune était grande, sous les fenêtres se trouvaient un canapé beige, entouré de deux fauteuils et devant lesquels se trouvaient une table basse en bois. Juste à côté de l'entrée se trouvait une table ronde en hêtre, avec quatre chaises. Il y avait deus portes de chaque côté de la pièce, celle de Malfoy était à droite, à côté de la salle de bain, et celles de Ron et Hermione étaient de l'autre côté, l 'une à côté de l'autre. Il y avait également une cheminée, à côté du canapé.  
  
- Je vais ranger mes affaires et ensuite je me coucherais, dis Ron. Alors à demain.  
  
-Moi aussi je vais me coucher, dis Drago. Pas toi? demanda le jeune homme à Hermione qui venait de s'installer sur le canapé avec un bouquin.  
  
-Je suis pas fatigué, je vais lire un peu. Bonne nuit.  
  
-Merci, toi aussi fais de beaux rêves.  
  
Quand elle fut seul, Hermione referma son livre et se laissa aller dans ses pensées. Elle pensait à Ron. Elle savait ce qu'il allait découvrir et elle avait peur. Peur qu'il ne souffre.  
  
Ron était dans sa chambre. Il prit sa valise et la déposa sur son lit. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un petit paquet accompagné d'une lettre. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit d'abord le paquet. Il contenait l'insigne de préfet en chef de Percy. Son cœur se remplit de joie. Il pourrait la porter en son honneur. Il ouvrit ensuite la lettre et lu:  
  
Le 19/07  
  
Chère petit frère!  
  
Si tu reçois cette lettre avec mon insigne, c'est que tu es préfét en chef. Je savais que tu y arriverais! Et j'aurais aimé te la remettre en main propre. Mais sache que je serais toujours là dans ton cœur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te rendre triste, alors je vais te laisser. Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à 'Mione pour te donner ceci. Cette fille t'aime énormément Ron! Elle a un grand cœur.  
  
Je t'embrasse très fort.  
  
Percy, ton frère qui t'aime.  
  
Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, il était à la fois heureux d'avoir cette insigne, mais ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal de penser à son frère. Il repensa soudain à la lettre. C'était Hermione qui l'avait mise là. Il rentra dans la salle commune, s'approchât de la jeune fille, l 'insigne et la lettre de son frère dans sa main. 


	4. Vision de tristesse

Chapitre 3 : Vision de tristesse  
  
Ron entra dans la salle commune, il s'approchât d'Hermione, en tenant toujours dans sa main la lettre et l'insigne de Percy. Il s'assit près d'elle la serra dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. La jeune fille sentit sa gorge se serrer elle pensait : « c'est de ma faute si il est comme ça, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le mettre dans son sac. Et j'aurais du attendre un peu avant de lui donner ! Mais au fait comment sait-il que c'est moi ? ».  
Le jeune homme desserra son étreinte et dit dans un murmure :  
  
- Merci !  
  
- Mais comment tu as su que c'était moi qui ...  
  
Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase, et lui tendit la lettre. Elle la lut et eu un sourire « il savait que je ne lui donnerais pas moi-même, c'est pour ça qu'il a écrit mon nom ! Il me connaissait trop bien ! ». Ron posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson, puis d'une douce chaleur, et d'un seul coup elle eut une sorte d'éclair devant les yeux. Elle savait ce qui se passait. Elle avait une vision, et c'était la deuxième fois que ça lui arrivait.  
  
********* Vision*********  
  
Ron se trouvait à côté d'Hermione, ils étaient devant une tombe, celle de Percy. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, il pleuvait très fort, et Hermione frissonnait. Ron la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent.  
  
*********Fin de la vision*********  
  
Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours assise à côté de Ron, mais elle se sentait très faible. Son ami la regardait inquiet, il avait l'air d'avoir compris ce qui se passait.  
  
- T'as eu une vision c'est ça ? demanda-t-il gentiment.  
  
- Oui mais comment tu peu savoir ?  
  
- Ma tante en avait et ça faisait exactement comme ce qui vient de se passer. ' Mione tu as vu quoi ?  
  
- Rien d'important !  
  
Elle se leva brusquement, mais ses jambes ne la portèrent pas et elle tomba par terre. Ron la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit, lui déposa un baiser sur le front, il allait partir mais Hermione lui demanda d'une voie douce et sans défense :  
  
- Tu ne voudrais pas rester avec moi cette nuit ?  
  
« Regarde comme elle est belle, impossible de lui dire non, pensa-t- il, mais le plus dur sera de ne pas lui sauter dessus ! ». Il lui sourit et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il la prit à nouveaux dans ses bras, il sentait son souffle chaud contre son coup, son cœur s'accélérait, elle sentait si bon, elle avait toujours son parfum à la noix de coco. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de son amie et dit : - Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi sur la tombe de Percy ? Je sais que c'est ...  
  
Elle s'était redressée brusquement et le regardait avec des yeux tout ronds. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, sa réaction était très bizarre.  
  
- Désolé je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça ...  
  
- Dit pas de bêtises, je veux bien venir mais c'est juste que c'était ça la vision que j'ai eut !  
  
- Quoi tu me voyais te demander ça ?  
  
- Non je nous voyais devant la tombe de Percy.  
  
- OH ! En parlant de ça, demain il faudra que tu aille en parler à Dumbledore ! C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ?  
  
- Heu non mais écoute j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.  
  
- Ok pas de problème  
  
« Si il savait, il m'en voudrait tellement ! Mais pourquoi m'embrasse-t- il dans cette vision ? C'est pas normal ! » Hermione s'endormit en dans les bras de Ron tout en pensant à ses visions. Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, elle était toujours dans ses bras. Pendant qu'il dormait, elle réfléchissait. Et quand il se réveilla enfin, elle avait décidé de lui raconter sa première vision. Ca allait être dur mais il le fallait.  
  
- Salut 'Mione ! Ca va ?  
  
- Ecoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important alors promet moi de me laisser parler.  
  
- Promis  
  
Quand Hermione ouvrit la bouche, elle pleurait :  
  
- Ma première vision, je l'ai eu une semaine avant l'ultime bataille. Et dans cette vision, c'était toi qui mourrais. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Alors quand j'ai vu que Béllatrixe allait lancer son sort, je me suis jeté sur toi. Mais dans ma vision je n'avais pas vu que Percy était derrière toi. A peine eut-elle fini de parler qu'elle éclata en sanglots.  
  
- C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI IL EST MORT !  
  
Ron s'était levé et il hurlait, des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues. Il claqua la porte et laissa Hermione seul.  
  
* fin de se chapitre. Envoyez des reviews, SVPje voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fics. Pour savoir si je continue de l'écrire. Ce n'est pas du chantage, mais si elle ne vous plait pas, ce n'est pas la peine que je continue de l'écrire.* 


	5. Amour et souffrances

Ca faisait maintenant une semaine que la rentrée avait eu lieu. Depuis ce jour, Ron passait son temps avec Lavande dans la salle commune des Griffondor, il rentrait se coucher le plus tard possible pour éviter de croiser Hermione dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Quand il n'y avait pas cours, Hermione s'allongeait sur son lit et fixait le plafond, en essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle souffrait tellement de savoir que Ron la haïssait, qu'elle ne dormait plus. Chaque soir, elle restait immobile sur son lit, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle commune ait claqué deux fois, ensuite elle sortait dans le parc du château, et s'asseyait au bord du lac. Elle retournait dans sa chambre lorsque le soleil pointait le bout de son nez.  
  
Cette nuit la, Harry se réveilla haletant, son visage dégoulinant de sueur. Il se retourna dans son lit et chercha le corps chaud et rassurant de Drago. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa. Il faisait toujours le même cauchemar depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, mais depuis son retour à Poudlard, Drago n'était plus à ses côtés pour le réconforter. Harry se mit soudainement à pleurer. Encore une fois, il souffrait et la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider devait être en train de dormir. Le jeune homme se leva, pris sa sape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir sans faire de bruit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rentrait à pat de loups dans une chambre dont la tapisserie était de couleurs vertes et argent. Il s'allongea sur le lit près du jeune homme qui dormait et le regarda. Son visage était fin et pale, ses cheveux blond en bataille lui donnaient un air charmeur.  
  
-Tu ressemble à un ange quand tu dors, murmura Harry à l'oreille de  
Drago.  
  
-Seulement quand je dors ?  
  
-Drago.... Tu es heu réveillé !  
  
Malefoy alluma la lumière et vit que les yeux d'Harry étaient rouges et humides. Il le prit dans ses bras. « Pourquoi pense-tu encore à ce monstre ? Tu l'as vaincu mon amour tout est fini ! ».  
  
-Tu fais toujours le même cauchemar ?  
  
-Oui, toutes les nuits c'est la même chose, je me réveille en sueur, je tremble et quand je me retourne pour me serrer contre toi tu n'es pas la.  
  
Drago n'en revenait pas, il manquait à Harry, peut être qu'il y avait un espoir. « non tu te fais des idées mon pauvre Drago ! il a seulement besoin d'un ami, mais il faut que je lui dise ce que je ressens, je ne peux plus le laisser croire que je le réconforte seulement par amitié ».  
  
-Ecoute Harry je...  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Harry rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Drago. Il y déposa un baiser tendre et profond. Il s'écarta et regarda le Serpentard et lui dit :  
  
-Ca fait longtemps que j'ai envie de faire ça ! je m'excuse, je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir et que tu n'es pas...  
  
-Tu te trompe, moi aussi j'en avais envie depuis longtemps !  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et s'endormirent.  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla à 8h30. Elle avait déjà raté une demi-heure de cours, en plus métamorphose, son cours préféré ! Elle s'habilla et se coiffa à toute vitesse. En arrivant dans la classe, elle dut s'asseoir à côté de Lavande parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre place. Elle s'installa sans dire un mot et demanda à sa voisine :  
  
-Tu pourrais me prêter tes notes pour que je les recopie s'il te plaît.  
  
-Bien sur Hermione !  
  
Lorsque Lavande donna son parchemin à Hermione, les mains des deux jeunes filles se touchèrent. Hermione fut parcouru d'un frisson, puis d'une douce chaleur, et un éclair apparu devant ses yeux.  
  
*********Vision*********  
  
Lavande rentra dans une salle de cours désaffecté et se fit plaquer contre un mur. Deux mains glissèrent le long de ses hanches et la caressèrent.  
  
-Je savais que tu viendrais !  
  
-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas passer à côté d'un peu de bon temps Blaise !  
  
-Si Ron savait !répondit Zabini en déboutonnant le chemisier de la jeune fille.  
  
*********Fin de la vision*********  
  
Quand Hermione reprit ses esprits, elle avait glissé de sa chaise. Ron l'aida à se relever, elle posa sa main sur le bras de son ami pour se redresser. Elle sentit alors une nouvelle vague de chaleur, elle retira sa main du bras de Ron, mais c'était trop tard.  
  
*********Vision*********  
  
Ron était assis dans un fauteuil et regardai par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il entendit du bruit et regarda en direction de la porte. Lavande venait d'entrer, elle ne portait sur elle qu'une serviette, ses longs cheveux mouillés retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle s'approchât de Ron, s'assit sur lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.  
  
*********Fin de la vision*********  
  
Hermione était à nouveau par terre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été vidé de l'intérieur. Ron s'approcha d'elle, alors elle se releva et se mit à pleurer.  
  
-Ne me touchez pas, je vous en supplie ! Ron je veux que ca s'arrête, je ne veux plus avoir de visions !  
  
La jeune fille sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et s'évanouit. Ron la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Personne ne comprenait ce qui venait de se passer, à par Ron.  
  
*Je met du temps à écrire les chapitres, je suis désolée, mais mes devoirs me prennent beaucoup de temps ! Dites moi se que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre, s'il vous plaît, je sais que des fois ces chiant d'écrire des reviews, mais un petit effort s'y ou plait !Et si vous n'aimez pas ma fic dites le moi aussi ! Je vous embrasse tous et à la semaine prochaine (normalement) pour un nouveau chapitre. 


	6. La forêt d'Emeraudes partie 1

Chapitre 5 : La foret d'Emeraudes (partie1)  
  
Ron déposa Hermione sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et attendit devant la porte que Mme Pomfresh ai fini de l'examiner. Le jeune homme fut rejoint au bout de quelques minutes par Drago, Harry, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall. Ses deux amis se jetèrent quasiment sur lui en lui demandant ce qui c'était passé, mais le directeur intervint :  
  
- Messieurs, calmez-vous ! dit-il d'un ton calme et doux. Installons-nous dans la salle à côté pour discuter. puis il se retourna et dit d'une voix forte, les murs ont des oreilles !  
  
Ils virent alors une ombre qui se trouvait dans un coin sombre du couloir faire demi-tour et disparaître. Ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans la salle voisine de l'infirmerie. Harry reconnue la pièce, c'était une vieille salle de cours désaffecté, il tourna sa tête à gauche, en espérant le voir, mais le miroir du Risède n'était plus ici. Ils s'assirent chacun sur des chaises en velours rouge que McGonagall venait de faire apparaître. Sentant quatre regards impatients, Ron pris la parole.  
  
- Le soir de la rentrée, je me trouvait avec Hermione quand elle a eu une vision. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'en aurait parlé si je ne l'avait pas remarqué. Après, elle se sentait extrêmement faible, je l'ai raccompagnée dans sa chambre, et elle m'as dit que c'était la deuxième vision qu'elle avait. La première concernait « l'ultime combat ».  
  
En ce remémorant ce que lui avait dit la jeune fille ce soir là, il s'arrêta un instant et pensa « je suis vraiment un abruti ! je n'aurai jamais du lui en vouloir, elle m'a sauvée, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ! ». Il sorti de ses pensées et continua :  
  
- Aujourd'hui, elle était devant moi en métamorphose, et je l'ai vu glisser de sa chaise quand sa main a touché celle de Lavande, je l'ai donc rattrapé. Je pense qu'elle a eu deux visions l'une après l'autre, une en touchant Lavande et l'autre en me touchant. Ca a dut être trop éprouvant pour elle.  
  
Harry et Drago étaient stupéfaits, ils avaient l'air en colère. Quant aux professeurs, ils ne disaient rien mais Dumbledore avait l'air de beaucoup réfléchir.  
  
- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ? questionna Harry sa voix tremblante.  
  
- D'après ce que je sais, il paraît que quand on découvre un tel pouvoir, c'est très dure à supporter, surtout pour quelqu'un de si fragile que Miss Granger. Et quelques fois on préfère rester seul pour comprendre ce qui nous arrive. Dit McGonagall qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée.  
  
- Vous avec raisons Minerva, acquiecsa Albus. Merci Mr Weasley pour ces informations, je pense que vous pouvez retourner en cours tous les trois, vous reviendrez voir votre amie plus tard.  
  
- Heu... Professeur Dumbledore, dit timidement Ron. Vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'une enfant de moldue est un tel pouvoir ? Je connais plusieurs sorciers qui possèdent ce dont, et ils ont au moins un parent sorcier.  
- Vous avez raison, c'est très étrange que Miss Granger aie ses pouvoirs, mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour ça ! Moins elle pensera à ce pouvoir, moins il se manifestera.  
  
Sur ceux, les trois jeunes hommes retournèrent en cours, ils étaient très inquiets pour leur amie et leurs cours passèrent encor plus doucement que d'habitude. Pendant le déjeuner, ils allèrent à l'infirmerie, ou Hermione ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Mme Pomfresh les rassura en leur disant qu'elle serait sur pied avant la fin de la journée mais qu'elle aurait besoin de repos.  
Harry et Drago partirent manger, mais Ron resta assis à côté de la jeune fille. Il s'en voulait, la voir inconsciente, alors qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire ne faisait qu'accroître sa douleur. « Si je ne m'était pas énervé, elle serait aller voir Dumbledore et il aurait trouvé un moyen de l'aider plutôt ! ». Un peu avant 14 heures, Ron déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione avant de retourner en cours.  
La jeune fille se réveilla à 15 heures 30. Dumbledore vint lui parler, pour savoir si ce que pensait Ron était bien réel. Miss Granger confirma qu'elle avait bien eu plusieurs visions de suite.  
  
- Professeur, comment suis-je arrivée ici ? demanda-t- elle intriguée.  
  
- Mr Weasley vous a amené à Mme Pomfresh, c'est lui qui m'a expliqué ce qui c'était passé, il a tout de suite compris ce qui vous arrivait, et il resté avec vous à midi. Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy sont au courrant, ainsi que le Professeur McGonagall. Maintenant, reposez-vous bien !  
  
L'infirmière raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de ressasser sa journée dans sa tête. Elle avait eu deux visions assez « compromettantes » sur Lavande. Ron et elle allaient.... Hermione n'osait même pas y penser, en plus Ron allait être cocu ! Mais hélas, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Et Ron, il ne lui parlait plus, et là il l'avait aidé, et il s'était inquiété pour elle, et Harry et Drago aussi !  
  
Plusieurs semaines avait passé depuis les dernières visions de la jeune fille. Malfoy et Harry restaient collés l'un à l'autre quasiment 24H/24. Les élèves et les profs avaient mis du temps, mais ils s'étaient finalement habitué à ce couple un peu spécial. Ron voyait de moins en moins Lavande, en fait il commençait à se lasser de cette relation. Hermione se renfermait de plus en plus sur elle-même, Ron ne lui avait toujours pas reparlé, et la mort de Percy la rongeait de l'intérieur, elle était persuadée que tout était de sa faute.  
  
En ce premier Week-End d'octobre, les élèves ( à partir de la 3ème année) eurent l'autorisation d'aller à Prè-au-Lard, Hermione décida d'y aller en début d'après midi, elle voulait aller sur la tombe de Percy. En se levant, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et fut déçu quand elle vit qu'il faisait beau. « arrête de penser à Ron, pensa-t-elle, jamais cette vision ne se réalisera ! ».  
La jeune fille mis un top et un pantalon noir. Elle mit une chemise à manches mis longue, car il y avait du vent et elle ne voulait pas avoir froid. Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle ne vit pas que le ciel se couvrait, et le soleil laissa place à de gros nuages gris. Arrivée au cimetière, Hermione s'accroupi devant la tombe de Percy, et elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle pleurait tellement, qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à la pluie qui tombai sur son visage, et ruisselait le long de ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle laissa éclater toute sa tristesse. Elle hurla quelques mots à peine compréhensible.  
  
- POURQUOI.... PAS VU........ RON......  
  
Ron venait d'arriver dans le cimetière, il regardait Hermione, et ne savait que faire. Il resta là à regarder ce qu'elle faisait.  
N'ayant pas vu son ami arrivé, la jeune fille resta la à pleurer. Elle donna soudain un fort coup de poing dans le vase qui était posé devant elle et le brisa. En se relevant, elle murmura:  
  
- J'aurai du rester devant lui, j'aurai du mourir à ta place.  
  
Ron ne put s'empécher de pleurer après ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. Il s'approchat de son amis et lui parla :  
  
-'Mione, si tu savais comme je m'en veut de t'avoir fait culpabiliser, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal !  
  
Elle le regarda et lui sourrit faiblement. Hermione frissonnat, elle était complètement trempée. Ron l'enlaça, il relevèrent tout deus la tête. Ils se regardèrent tendrement, un regard si intense qui s'embla durer une éternité. Ron s'appochat du visage d'hermione, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait les lèvres si douces. Il chercha avec sa main droite la main de la jeune fille sans rompre leurs baisers. Lorsqu'il caressa sa main, elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Il se recula brusquement, et la regarda. La main avec laquelle elle avait cassé le vase était en sang, et plusieurs phalanges parréssaient cassées.  
  
-Tu dois avoir mal ! En plus tu es trempé et tu as froid ! Viens avec moi je vais t'enmener à l'abri, et tu sera soignée.  
  
- Ou veux tu m'enmener? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Dans la forêt d'Emeraudes !  
  
-Je croyais que c'était une légende, elle n'éxiste pas réellement !  
  
Un nouveau chapitre ce termine ! je vais essayer de mettre le prochain dimanche ou lundi. J'espère qu'il vous à plus ! 


	7. La forêt d'Emeraudes partie 2

Chapitre 6 : La forêt d'Emeraudes (partie 2)  
  
- Ou veux-tu m'emmener ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Dans la forêt d'Emeraudes ! répondit Ron.  
  
- Je croyais que c'était une légende, elle n'existe pas réellement !  
  
- Si ! Ma mère m'a emmené la bas un jour pour me soigner, et depuis j'y retourne de temps en temps.  
  
- C'est vrai que les Elfes vivent là bas ?  
  
- Oui, et ce sont des êtres magnifiques ! Aucune ressemblance avec les Elfes de maisons !  
  
Hermione fit la moue, et Ron éclata de rire, il avait oublié qu'elle défendait toujours les Elfes de maisons. Elle avait arrêté la SALE depuis environs deux ans, mais elle continuait à cacher des chaussettes ou autres vêtements dans la salle commune des Griffondor quand elle s'y rendait. Il prit son amie par la main (celle qui n'était pas cassée bien sur !) et l'attira vers la forêt qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Il sentit sa main froide trembler dans la sienne et marcha plus vite.  
  
- Tu es glacée ! Dépêchons-nous, il pleut de plus en plus fort !  
  
Ils se mirent à courir vite, la pluie tombait tellement fort, qu'ils ne voyaient pas à plus de deux mètres. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à la lisière du bois, ils furent éblouis par le soleil. Plus ils avançaient dans cette forêt, plus il faisait beau. La terre était sèche, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas plut depuis plusieurs siècles. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une arche sur laquelle une inscription en langue étrangère était inscrite.  
  
- Woaw ! De l'elfique ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
Ron vit qu'elle regardait les inscriptions tel une enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux à noël, elle avait l'air émerveillé. Elle se mit soudain à lire l'inscription ( traduite de l'elfique).  
  
- Si par malheur un cœur impur,  
dans la forêt d'Emeraudes s'aventure,  
il risque sa vie,  
puisque c'est un ennemi.  
  
-Depuis quand sais-tu traduire l'elfique ? demanda Ron stupéfait, même lui qui était souvent venu ici n'avait jamais réussi.  
  
-Je .... Je n'en ai aucune idée ! J'ai déjà vu cette inscription dans un livre, mais je ne sais plus lequel !  
  
- C'est normal, rétorqua Ron en rigolant. Tu lis trop !  
  
Hermione lui sourit. Elle cherchait dans sa tête dans quel livre elle avait bien pu voir de l'elfique, mais elle ne trouva pas. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant passer une lumière intense. Un homme se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était grand, il avait de longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu incroyablement clair (ça vous rappel pas un certain Légolas ? lol !). De son visage angélique, il regarda les deux adolescents. Hermione n'avait jamais vu un être aussi beau.  
  
- Ronald Weasley, s'exclama joyeusement l'Elfe. Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas passé nous voir !  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main, et l'Elfe se tourna vers Hermione. Dés qu'il la regarda, il ressentit quelque chose de fort en elle, une puissance qu'aucun sorcier ne possède. Il la dévisagea, elle ressemblait à une sorcière qu'il avait connu une vingtaine d'années plus tôt.  
  
- Bonjours jeune demoiselle ! Je me présente : Erwan, je suis en quelques sorte le gardien de cette porte.  
  
- Je suis enchantée ! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.  
  
- Vous êtes blessé ! venez, je vais vous soigner, et il faut vous sécher, ou vous risquez de tomber malade.  
  
Ils passèrent tous les trois la porte, et ce que vit Hermione l'enchanta. Il y avait devant elle une magnifique et très grande maison blanche. On pouvait voir de nombreuses fenêtres, et de nombreux balcons dépourvus de fenêtre auxquels étaient accrochés de fins rideaux en voile. Ils s'assirent à une table de la terrasse devant la maison. De cet endroit, on pouvait voir une cascade entourée d'arbre. Au pied de cette cascade, des enfants se baignaient.  
  
Erwan donna une serviette à Ron et Hermione, pour qu'ils se sèchent, puis il prit la main de la jeune fille pour la soigner. Au contact de cette main chaude, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson, mais il était plus froid que d'habitude, puis un éclair passa devant ses yeux.  
  
*********Vision*********  
Erwan était assis au bord de la cascade, il devait avoir environ 20 ans de moins. Il regardait une jeune femme nager. Elle sortit de l'eau, et s'approcha de lui. Ils l'embrassa tendrement, puis posa sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne. Son ventre était rond, elle devait être enceinte de plusieurs mois déjà.  
  
*********Fin de la vision*********  
  
Hermione regardait à présent Erwan droit dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'il avait vu la même chose qu'elle. La jeune femme qui était avec lui, c'était .... Sa mère ! Il y a un peu moins de vingt ans, elle était enceinte d'Hermione !  
Ron regardait la scène, il voyait qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais il ne comprenait pas quoi. Il resta à regarder jusqu'à ce que son amie prenne la parole.  
  
- Comment avait vu connu ma mère ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme.  
  
- Tu as aussi eu cette vision ! C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Avant de répondre à ta question, j'aimerais savoir comment vas Alice. (je ne sais plus si on dit le prénom de Mme Granger dans les livres alors je lui ai mis ce prénom).  
  
- Maman va très bien ! Expliquez moi ce que ça veut dire, s'il vous plaît !  
  
Erwan partit dans une pièce de la maison, et revint avec un petit livre en cuire. Il le tendit à Hermione qui le feuilleta. Lorsqu'elle regarda la première page, elle se souvint de ce livre, c'était un conte que sa mère avait écrit, elle lui lisait souvent quand elle était petite. C'était dans ce livre qu'elle avait vu la porte avec les écritures elfiques. Elle rassembla dans sa tête l'histoire dont le livre parlait.  
  
-Le livre parle d'une fillette de 11 ans qui s'appelle Alice. Elle découvre qu'elle n'est pas comme ses parents et elle est reniée par son père. Elle s'enfuit dans la forêt d'Emeraudes, des Elfes la trouvent et l'élèvent. Elle tombe amoureuse de l'un d'eux, Erwan.  
  
Elle s'arrêta un instant. « une fillette de 11 ans qui n'est pas comme ses parents, mais oui ! C'est sûrement ça !pensa-t-elle. Mais c'est impossible ! »  
  
- Cette histoire, c'est ce qui est arrivé à ma mère ? Ca veut dire que c'est une cracmol ?  
  
- C'est ça, lui répondit Erwan. Mais ce n'est pas tout, Alice est tombée enceinte de moi à 18 ans, mais malheureusement, quand mon père l'as appris, il lui a ordonné de partir, il disait que je l'avais déshonoré. Je n'ai rien pu faire et elle est partie. Ensuite je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles. Elle m'a donné ce livre avant de partir, en me disant qu'elle aurait aimé que notre histoire se termine pareil.  
  
Ron et Hermione regardèrent la dernière ligne du livre, elle disait : « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. » Hermione regarda Ron, elle était complètement perdue. Si cette histoire était vraie, alors sa mère lui mentait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, et ça voulait aussi dire qu'Erwan devait être son père. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, toute sa vie était basée sur des mensonges. Ron la berça pendant pratiquement une heure. Quand elle se calma, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle desserra son étreinte, et vit que l'Elfe avait disparu. Elle allait demander ou il était quand elle le vit arriver avec sa mère. Ron et Erwan les laissèrent toutes seul.  
  
Alice s'installa auprès de sa fille et lui raconta son histoire. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait du épouser Mr Granger, pour pouvoir l'élever convenablement. Bien sur, elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais pas autant qu'elle n'aimait Erwan.  
  
- Tu sais ma chérie, l'amour d'un elfe est si fort que l'on ne peut pas l'oublier ! Jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre aussi fort !  
  
- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? J'ai toujours cru que j'étais une fille de « moldus » et en fait ma mère est une cracmol et mon père un elfe ! Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?  
  
- Je voulais seulement te protéger, les elfes sont des êtres exceptionnels, tu es un être exceptionnel. Tu découvriras bientôt les dons que tu possède.  
  
Quand les deux hommes revinrent, la nuit était tombée. Hermione discuta avec Erwan, elle voulait connaître son père. En fin de soirée, Mrs Granger reprit de la poudre de cheminette et repartie. Erwan se rendit dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore (avec de la poudre de cheminette aussi !) pour lui expliquer ce qui c'était passer, et lui dire que Ron et Hermione passeraient la nuit dans la maison des Elfes.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Et un nouveau chapitre de fini ! Il ne parle pas trop de l'histoire d'amour entre Ron et Hermione, mais il est très important pour la suite ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Axoo : Coucou ! Si tu continue ta fic ou même si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, je veux bien avoir la suite ! je l'aime vraiment beaucoup !  
Est ce que Ron va être cocu ? Ca reste un mystère !  
  
Billy et menssa : Coucou, et merci ! Est ce que vous la trouvez bien la forêt d'Emeraudes ?  
  
J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaît ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à reviewer !  
  
Bisous et à ce week-end pour le chapitre 7 (qui n'as toujours pas de titre d'ailleurs !) 


	8. Nuit de pleine lune

Chapitre 7 : Nuit de pleine lune  
  
Ce soir là, Ron et Hermione mangèrent en compagnie de tous les Elfes. Ils étaient environs 30, ils étaient assis à une table aussi longue que celles de la grande salle de Poudlard. Hermione était assise entre Ron et un jeune homme qui s'appelait Orlando ( vous l'aurez compris, je suis folle d'Orlando Bloom, désolée !). Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, son regard était doux, malgré la couleur marron, presque noir de ses yeux. Hermione passa toute la soirée à le regarder et à l'écouter parler, mais elle avait bien remarqué que Ron n'arrêtait pas de rigoler avec la blondasse assise à côté de lui. Elle était jalouse, et essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal.  
  
A 22 H, Erwan emmena ses invités dans deux chambres séparés. Dés quelle fut entrée dans la chambre, Hermione s'allongea sur le lit et repensa à sa journée. « Hé, mais Ron m'a embrassé, pensa-t-elle. Avec tout ça, j'y pensais plus, et pourtant je suis pas prête d'oublier ça ! Je ne lui ai pratiquement pas parlé aujourd'hui, il faudra que j'aille le voir demain.». Elle sortit de ses pensées et écouta la cascade couler. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle décida d'aller se promener.  
Ron était sur le balcon, il regardait la lune se refléter sur la cascade. Il trouvait ça très beau, et s'imaginait Hermione au milieu de l'eau.« Ca y est, pensa-t-il, je pense encor à elle ! Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ?Je suis seulement son ami. Mais ce baiser était si... ». Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Hermione, il avait cru qu'il ne l'aimait plus, mais en fait Lavande n'avait pas réussi à lui faire oublier son amour pour la jeune fille. Il vit soudain qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur le petit pond en pierre auprès de la cascade, c'était une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux. Ron reconnu immédiatement Hermione. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla la rejoindre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais il devait lui parler, savoir comment elle allait, car cette journée avait du être très éprouvante pour elle. Quand il arriva sur le pond, la jeune fille était assise sur le pond, elle avait retiré ses chaussures et ses pieds trempaient dans l'eau. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna en entendent quelqu'un derrière elle, et sourit quand elle vit que c'était Ron.  
  
- Ca va mieux ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Oui, merci. J'ai du mal à croire que mes parents m'aient caché tout ça durant tant d'années !  
  
- Tu sais, ils ont du beaucoup souffrir dans cette histoire, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne t'ont rien dit.  
  
- Tu as sûrement raison Ron !  
  
Un lourd silence s'installa. Ron retira ses chaussures, releva son pantalon et mis ses pieds dans l'eau. L'eau était chaude, comme toujours, jamais elle n'avait été froide, ce qui faisait parti du charme de cet endroit. Au bout de plusieurs minute, Hermione rompit le silence d'une voix hésitante :  
  
- Je voulais qu'on parle de tout à l'heure, au cimetière, quand tu ... Heu ... enfin quand on s'est ... embrassé.  
  
Elle ne le regardait pas, heureusement qu'il faisait nuit, car elle devait être toute rouge. Ron était surpris qu'elle en parle, il n'aurait pas osé le faire lui-même, il n'en avait pas envie.  
  
- Je suis désolé, c'était une erreur, je ne recommencerais plus !  
  
« Une erreur, pensa Hermione, j'embrasse si mal que ça ? Oh et puis zut ! » Elle tourna la tête vers Ron, la lune éclairait son visage (celui de Mione), elle ne souriait plus.  
  
- J'aurais bien aimé que tu recommence. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
  
- Tu .... Quoi ?  
  
Ron n'en revenait pas, est ce qu'il était entrain de rêver ? Il se pinça et poussa un petit cri de douleur. Non ce n'était pas un rêve. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, il allait sûrement la rejeter, lui dire qu'il était amoureux de Lavande. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencer, elle devait lui avouer ses sentiments.  
  
- Oui, j'aurais aimé que tu m'embrasse encore, j'ai aimé la nuit ou nous avons dormit ensemble blotti l'un contre l'autre. Depuis tu ne me parle plus, et moi je ne dors plus, je m'en veux au moins autant que tu m'en veux. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de t'embrasser ! Je voulais te le dire à la rentrée mais quand je suis arrivée dans le train, tu étais avec Lavande !  
  
Le jeune homme était sous le choc. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui, ils auraient pu être ensemble si il n'y avait pas eu Lavande. Il se sentait tellement stupide, il aurait voulu parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Hermione le regardait, il avait l'air de réfléchir, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Jamais elle n'aurait du lui dire, voyant qu'il ne disait rien elle se leva, remit ses chaussures et dit d'une seule traite pour ne pas éclater en sanglot :  
  
- Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi belle que Lavande ! Je suis peut-être intelligente, mais tout ce que je sais faire c'est passer mon temps à étudier, un rat de bibliothèque ! T'en fais pas, je m'en remettrais !  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de partir, Ron se mit devant elle, caressa son visage d'une main. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut tendre, et beaucoup plus passionné que le premier. Hermione entrouvrit la bouche, pour laisser entrer la langue de Ron. Il caressa sa langue doucement, et tendrement. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le baiser. Jamais Lavande n'avait embrassé Ron comme ça, et ce petit goût sucré que 'Mione avait dans la bouche. Il sortit de ses pensés quand il croisa le regard de son amie. Elle avait l'air complètement perdu, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'expliquer, mais le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas qu'elle parte c'était de l'embrasser. C'était un moyen comme un autre de lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.  
  
- Ecoute 'Mione, tu sais j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de sentiments pour toi, et ça depuis notre première année. Cet été, je n'allais pas bien, et tu n'étais même pas près de moi. Alors quand Lavande a voulu sortir avec moi, j'ai accepté. Je croyais avoir réussi à t'oublier, mais quand je t'ai revu dans le train, j'ai su que je t'aimais toujours. Surtout quand tu as trébuché et que tu as atterri dans les bras de Drago.  
  
- Tu n'as pas de raison d'être jaloux de Drago, je crois qu'il les préfère bruns avec des yeux verts et une cicatrice sur le front. Dit-elle en rigolant.  
  
Ron se rapprochât d'elle, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre con coud ( hé oui elle est petite Hermione !). Il se penchât légèrement pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
  
- Et toi tu es la fille la plus jolie que je connaisse ! Et c'est mignon un rat !  
  
Ron rigola et Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur le bras. Ils s'embrassèrent encor plus passionnément. Ils s'aimaient, et ils le savaient. Aucun d'eux n'avait osé le dire, mais ils s'étaient compris. Après ce baiser, Ron se recula et enleva son T-shirt, puis il commença à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il ne pensait quand même pas à ... Il sourit quand il vit la jeune fille le regarder en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle était inquiète.  
  
-Tu viens te baigner ? demanda-t-il tout en enlevant son pantalon.  
  
-Je, ... oui !  
  
Hermione regarda Ron, il portait seulement un boxer noir, elle regarda son corps musclé, Ses deux dernières années, son corps s'était développé grâce à ses entraînements de quidditch. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ses abdos. Elle retira son T-shirt, puis elle se penchât pour retirer ses chaussures. Lorsqu'elle se releva, et retira son pantalon elle vit que Ron la dévisageais, bouche bée. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, du désire. Quand elle eut enlevé son pantalon, elle s'approchât de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il la serra plus contre lui, et approfondit leur baiser. Hermione se détacha de Ron quand elle sentit quelque chose de dur au niveau de son ventre. Elle regarda Ron, et le voyant rougir, elle compris ce que c'était que cette « chose ». Le jeune homme plongea précipitamment dans l'eau. Hermione le suivit.  
Ils restèrent environ deux heures dans l'eau à s'amuser et à rigoler. Aux alentour de minuit, ils remontèrent dans la maison. Ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Hermione se blottit contre Ron et s'endormit. Il caressa les cheveux de son amie et murmura :  
  
- Je t'aime tellement, mais pourquoi est ce si compliqué ?  
  
Il s'endormit sur ses mots.  
  
Et un chapitre de plus. J'ai réussi à l'écrire, je le trouve un peu cours, mais j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Je vais faire le plus vite possible pour le prochain chapitre, mais si vous avez lu ma note, vous savez que je n'ai plus trop de temps pour écrire.  
  
Voilà ! En attendant le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à écrire une petite reviews. J'aimerais bien en avoir 4 pour ce chapitre(je suis pas trop exigeante ! lol !). Ca me ferais très plaisir ! Dedans vous pouvez me dire ce que vous aimez et ce que vous aimez pas dans mon histoire. Bisous ! 


	9. Tellement compliqué

Chapitre 8 : Tellement compliqué  
  
Ron se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. Il regarda Hermione, la jeune fille était toujours blotti contre lui, endormie. Il se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de son amie et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Lorsqu'il fut sortit, il prit la précaution de refermé doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller Hermione. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement, et se trouva face à Erwan, qui le fixait d'un regard froid, les bras croisés. Ron ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, son visage d'habitude angélique était devenu dur.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans cette chambre ? Demanda sèchement l'elfe.  
  
- Je.... Heu.... En fait j'ai passé la nuit avec Hermione..... Enfin non ! J'ai juste dormi avec elle !  
  
- Et comment ça ce fait que tu as dormi avec elle ?  
  
- On est allé se baigner à la cascade hier soir, et quand on est remonté on est allé dans la même chambre !  
  
Ron ne savait plus ou se mettre, il était tout rouge. Erwan avait l'air très en colère de l'avoir trouvé là.« Après tout c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète, 'Mione est sa fille, pensa-t-il ».  
  
- Est ce que tu es amoureux d'Hermione ?  
  
- Eh ben c'est que ..... Euh en fait oui. Murmura Ron.  
  
- NE T'APPROCHE PLUS D'ELLE ! Tu sais que lorsqu'un elfe tombe amoureux, il reste amoureux de la même personne toute sa vie ! Et je crois que tu sais ce qui se passe d'autre. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un elfe, au moins elle pourrait être aimer toute sa vie ! Alors que toi tu pourras l'oublier.  
  
Ron ne dit rien, il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il sentit son estomac se nouer et sa gorge se serrer. Il se retenait de pleurer quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et cogna violemment le mur. Les deux hommes se retournèrent. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait Hermione. Elle avait l'air en colère, elle fixait Erwan dans les yeux.  
  
- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA !Hurla-t-elle.  
  
Elle s'était mise devant Ron, et regardait Erwan avec dégoût. Elle avait entendu la porte se refermer quand Ron s'était levé, alors elle s'était aussi levée, mais au moment de sortir elle avait entendu la conversation entre Ron et Erwan. Mais quelque chose la tracassait « c'est quoi ce qui se passe d'autre quand un elfe est amoureux ?Je comprends pas !Et de toute façon je le suis qu'à moitié alors..., pensa-t-elle ». Ron se mit à parler d'une voix faible et tremblante :  
  
-Ecoute Hermione je crois qu'Erwan à raison, tu mérite mieux que moi ..... Et puis il y a Lavande.  
  
Ron réprima un sanglot. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, mais il l'essuya d'un revers de main pour qu'Hermione ne s'en aperçoive pas. La jeune fille le regarda, ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Il avait parlé de sa petite amie. Elle l'avait complètement oublié.  
  
- Est ce que tu l'aime ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Même si elle avait entendu Ron dire à son père qu'il était amoureux d'elle, elle n'était plus très sur de sa sincérité. Elle avait bien eu une vision de Lavande et Ron dans une position plutôt suggestive. Il évitait son regard, il fixait un point invisible sur le sol. Une nouvelle larme roula le long de sa joue, mais cette fois Hermione la vit. Elle s'approchât de lui, glissa sa tête dans son cou et lui murmura tendrement :  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
Ron regarda Hermione, elle était si belle. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Erwan les regardait s'embrasser. Il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir, au contraire, il voulait protéger sa fille. Quand Hermione rompit le baiser, elle regarda son père. Celui-ci lui dit :  
  
- Ecoutez tous les deux je suis vraiment désolé, je...  
  
- Pas la peine de t'excuser, le rassura Hermione.  
  
Il était 8 heures du matin quand Hermione et Ron arrivèrent au château. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs pour retourner dans leur salle commune. Ron prit la main de son amie. Elle le regarda légèrement surprise par ce geste et dit à moitié en rigolant et à moitié en boudant :  
  
- Tu as oublié ta petite amie ?  
  
- J'irais lui parler dés que je la verrais. D'ici là, il vaut mieux qu'on évite de montrer qu'on est ensemble.  
  
- T'en fais pas, elle s'en remettra plus vite que tu ne le crois. Murmura Hermione, mais Ron l'entendit.  
  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
- Pour rien, comme ça.  
  
« J'allais pas lui dire, ta petite amie se tape Zabini dans ton dos. Pensa-t-elle ». Ils tournèrent dans un autre couloir. Ils virent une jeune fille rentrer dans une salle désaffectée.  
  
- T'as vu 'Mione, c'était Lavande ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?  
  
Hermione se remémora sa vision dans laquelle Zabini et Lavande... Elle se souvint, ça se passait dans une salle désaffectée. Hermione rattrapa Ron qui allait ouvrir la porte de la salle et reteint son bras.  
  
- Non Ron, il vaut mieux pas que tu rentre ! Murmura-t- elle.  
  
Il ne l'écouta pas et ouvrit délicatement la porte. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte sans bouger. Zabini venait de plaquer Lavande contre le mur. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches et la caressa. La jeune fille poussa un petit gémissement.  
  
- Je savais que tu viendrais !  
  
- Tu sais que je ne peux pas passer à côté d'un peu de bon temps  
Blaise !  
  
Zabini allait déboutonner, mais il s'arrêta net quand il entendit un bruit. Ron s'était avancé dans la pièce, et avait claqué la porte pour faire remarquer sa présence.  
  
Chui un peu sadique Hein ! Il va faire quoi Ron ? Eh Voilà, encor un chapitre ! Et franchement, je suis pas fier de celui là, je trouve qu'il est moins bien que les autres, mais bon j'éssaierais de me rattraper la prochaine fois. En tout cas, je suis très contente ! Car j'ai eu 7 reviews, pour le dernier chapitre. Ca me fait trop plaisir ! Alors merci beaucoup !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Guilderinette : Salut !  
C'est pas grave que tu n'ai pas envoyer de reviews pendant un moment, ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre une Fics. Et puis je suis obligé de te pardonne, avec ton petit air de fille à maman... En plus tu t'es rattrapé, t'as écris une reviews ultra longue !  
Je vais peut être lire le livre Dead Zone (enfin pas avant les vacances mais j'éssaierai de le lire !).  
Orlando Bloom est CANON ! Mais j'ai toujours pas vu Troie, et ça m'énerve ! Tout le monde me dit qu'il est bien, j'irais le voir la semaine prochaine normalement.  
Merci pour toutes les gentilles choses que tu dis sur ma fics, ça me fait super plaisir ! (les chevilles qui enflent c'est pas grave ! c'est tellement bien !lol !).  
Je te fais tout plein de gros bisous !  
  
Sleepy Angel-Lucile : Merci beaucoup !  
Oui, c'est bien le Cap Blanc que je passe, vivement mardi, je serais enfin tranquille ! Parce que la depuis le début de la semaine c'est le stress à fond !  
Bisous !  
  
Phénix : Merci Beaucoup !  
Et toi t'aime pas Orlando Bloom ?  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
Bisous !  
  
Menssa : Si si, ça va être compliqué, patience !  
  
Khalia : Merci, j'éspère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
Bisous !  
  
Axoo :Salut !  
Merci de m'avoir dit d'enlever le truc anonymous reviews, j'ai eu plus de reviews ! Merci aussi pour m'avoir dit comment on faisait pour souligner et tout ça !( tu remarquera que je l'ai pas encor fait, mais c'est parce que j'ai pas pris le temps de le faire ! je suis faignante !).  
Bisous !  
  
Magystra : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que parfois je m'attarde pas sur certains détails, comme dans l'autre chapitre, j'aurais pu raconter ce que faisaient Ron et Hermione dans la cascade, mais j'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire ça.  
Bisous 


	10. Nouveaux pouvoirs

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens à vous dire que cette fic devrait passer R ou P-G 13 dans pas très longtemps. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire se chapitre, autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Je vous embrasse !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Sleepy Angel : Merci Beaucoup !  
J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.  
Kiss.  
  
Guilderinette : J'ai fais un chapitre plus long cette fois !J'espère qu'il te plairas !  
Je suis allée voir Troies dimanche ! J'ai pas mal pleuré pendant le film (trop sensible moi ? !non !). C'est vrai qu'Orlando est un lache dans le film, mais à la fin il venge son frère (en tuant le beau Brad Pitt ! Sniff !).  
Bizoux !  
  
Axoo : Je préfère le chapitre que je viens de mettre, il est plus élaboré que le dernier. J'espère qu'il te plairas, en plus il y a les réponses aux questions que tu te pose.  
Bisous !  
  
Chapitre 9 : nouveaux pouvoirs  
  
Blaise lâcha Lavande et se retourna. Ron était face à eux, il les regardait avec dégoût. Lavande resta figée contre le mur. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, alors elle s'approchat doucement de Ron, et mit sa main sur son épaule. Il enleva violemment la main de son épaule et hurla :  
  
- COMMENT PEUX-TU ME FAIRE CA !  
  
- Ron, laisse moi t'expliquer, je ...... euh...... en fait...... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !  
  
Ron se mit à rire, sous le regard interrogateur de Lavande. Blaise quant à lui était resté contre le mur, le plus loin possible du jeune Griffondor.  
  
- Et moi qui croyais que j'allais te faire souffrire quand je te dirais qu'Hermione et moi....  
  
Ron s'arrêta brusquement de parler. « 'Mione, je l'ai laissée devant la porte. Elle va croire que je ne l'aime pas, oh non ! Pensa-t-il. ». Il sortit de la salle désaffectée, laissant Lavande et Blaise seul. Il trouva Hermione par terre, elle tremblait. Elle essayait de se relever en vain. « Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, pensa-t-il, elle croit que je suis jaloux de Blaise. Mais pourquoi ai-je crié après Lavande ? Je m'en fou d'elle ! Qu'est ce que je peux être con des fois ! ». Il s'approchât de la jeune fille et l'aida à s'asseoir. Elle leva son visage plein de larme vers lui et dit faiblement :  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, je sais que tu ne l'aime pas.  
  
Ron était stupéfait. « Elle a répondu aux questions que je me posais. Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour savoir a quoi je pensais ? Oh non ! Ça y est ! ». Il regarda son amie dans les yeux. Il avait compris ce qui se passait. Mais il lui demanda quand même :  
  
- Comment as tu fais pour lire dans mes pensées ?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien. Quand tu es rentré dans la salle, je voulais savoir ce que tu ressentais, et j'ai ressenti tous tes sentiments, puis j'ai aussi entendu tes pensées, et aussi celles de Lavande et Blaise. Je me suis senti faible et je suis tombée. Mais dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu as voulu dire par « oh non ! Ça y est ! ».  
  
- Quand un Elfe aime une personne, il obtient de nouveaux pouvoirs incontrôlables. Il peut lire dans les pensées, ressentire les sentiments des autres et même déplacer des objets simplement par la pensée.  
  
- Mais pourquoi est ce que ça ne s'est jamais produit auparavant ? Et tu es sur que je ne peux pas les contrôler ?  
  
- Ca ne s'est jamais produit avant parce que tu m'as dis seulement ce matin que tu m'aimais, et dans la forêt d'Emeraude, ces pouvoirs ne marchent pas. Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais si ses pouvoirs t'affaiblissent autant que tes visions, il faut faire quelque chose et vite !  
  
Hermione approuva par un signe de tête. « Tellement de changements dans ma vie en un week-end ! Au moins, maintenant j'ai Ron près de moi ! ». Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Quand il la déposa sur son lit, elle était endormie. Il sortit de la chambre sans bruit, et s'assit sur le canapé de la salle commune. A ce moment là, Drago et Harry sortirent de la chambre du serpentard en se chamaillant. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant Ron. Ce dernier les dévisagea, sourit en voyant qu'Harry ne portait qu'un pantalon, et qu'il était encor plus décoiffé que d'habitude. Drago quant à lui ne portait aussi qu'un pantalon, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et contrairement à son habitude, il était tout rouge.  
  
- Ca y est, 'Mione et toi vous êtes rentré ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait cette nuit ? Demanda Harry, les yeux brillants.  
  
- Je crois que ce serais plutôt à moi de vous demander ça ! Répondit Ron en rigolant.  
  
Harry devint écarlate et s'assit à côté de lui. Drago s'assit à côté du survivant et l'enlaça. Ron leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passe, depuis sa rencontre au cimetière avec Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'il la raccompagne ici. Il ne parla pas du moment ou Hermione s'était déshabillée pour aller piquer une tête dans la cascade. Ce moment, il voulait le garder pour lui. Après avoir écouter attentivement le récit de Ron, Harry prit la parole :  
  
- Pauvre 'Mione ! Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?  
  
- Je vais écrire à Erwan, pour savoir si il y a un moyen pour qu'elle contrôle ses pouvoirs.  
  
Il allait sortir de la salle commune pour aller à la volière quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le professeur Mc Gonagall entra dans la pièce.  
  
-Bonjours Mr Weasley, elle regarda dans le fond de la pièce, Mr Potter, que faite vous là de si bonne heure ?  
  
Puis quand elle vit que le jeune homme ne portait pas de T-shirt et que Malefoy l'enlaçait, elle sourit et regarda à nouveau Ron.  
  
- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir, c'est à propos de Miss Granger, d'ailleurs ou est-elle ?  
  
- Euh, elle était fatiguée, elle est allée se recoucher. Répondit Ron.  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall l'emmena jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Ron entra dans le bureau, Dumbledore était assis sur un fauteuil, il buvait du thé.  
  
- Bonjours Mr Weasley, asseyez-vous !Dit-il en montrant un fauteuil face au sien.  
  
Ron s'assit, le professeur lui proposa une tasse de thé, qu'il accepta. Il trempa ses lèvres dans la tasse pour goûter, mais à sa grande surprise, le thé n'avait pas l'horrible goût de framboise que celui que lui faisait sa mère quand il était malade. Le thé avait un petit goût sucré, il se souvint alors avoir sentit le même sur les lèvres d'Hermione.  
  
- C'est du citron ! Dit Albus, pour faire sortir le jeune homme de sa rêverie.  
  
- Je vous aie fait venir ici pour vous parler de Miss Granger. Erwan est venu me voir hier pour m'expliquer que c'était sa fille, c'est pourquoi je vous ai autorisé tous les 2 à passer la nuit dans la forêt d'Emeraudes. J'ai pensé qu'elle aurait besoin de vous. Reprit le directeur.  
  
Il s'interrompit un instant pour boire une gorgée de thé et repris :  
  
- Je viens de recevoir une lettre d'Erwan, et apparemment je ne m'étais pas trompé. Est-ce que Miss Granger a déjà eu ses nouveaux pouvoirs ?  
  
- Oui, mais ça l'affaiblit. J'ai du la porter jusqu'à ca chambre après qu'elle n'ai utilisé pour la première fois ses pouvoirs. Elle s'est endormie pendant que je la portait. Professeur y a-t-il un moyen pour qu'elle puisse les contrôler ?  
  
Dumbledore se redressa en entendant ça. Il devait faire quelque chose, si Hermione s'affaiblissait dés le début, elle était en danger.  
  
- Il y a une solution. Mais d'abord je dois savoir, aimez- vous Miss Granger ?  
  
- Oui. Répondit Ron qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui demandait ça.  
  
- La seule façon pour que Miss Granger aille mieux, ce serait de prendre une goutte de votre sang et une goutte de son sang à elle. De les mélanger et d'en mettre un peu dans deux amulettes. Et ensuite de prononcer le sort « vivio encantia ». Ensuite, il faudra que vous portiez chacun une amulette. Grâce à elle, vous aurez les mêmes pouvoirs que Miss Granger, mais au moins, vous pourrez tous les 2 les contrôler. C'est à dire que vous pourrez les utiliser seulement quand vous le désirerez.  
  
- Alors c'est bon ! J'avais peur qu'il n'y ai pas de solution !Dit Ron.  
  
- Attention jeune homme ! Vous serez tous deux liés à vie. Mais si l'un de vous 2 enlevait l'amulette, il risquerait sa vie.  
  
- D'accord professeur. Nous ne l'enlèverons pas. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'Hermione aille mieux.  
  
Dumbledore se leva et fit apparaître deux amulettes sur son bureau. IL les pris dans sa main et les montra à Ron. Les amulettes étaient toutes deux identique. Une petite pierre bleu accrochée à une chaîne en argent.  
  
- Allons en parler à Miss Granger. Dit le directeur.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chef, elle était vide. Ils entrèrent sans bruit dans la chambre d'Hermione qui était toujours endormie. Ron s'assit sur son lit et caressa son visage. Il lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille pour qu'elle se réveille. Elle ouvrit les yeux et embrassa Ron. Le professeur Dumbledore lui expliqua comment contrôler ses pouvoirs.  
  
- Que voulez vous dire par « si l'un d'entre vous enlevait l'amulette il risquerait sa vie ? », demanda Hermione au directeur.  
  
- Eh bien il perdrait tout contact avec l'autre et cela serais comme lui enlever une partie de lui-même.  
  
- Est-ce que ça pourrait le tuer ? Se risqua Ron.  
  
- Oui. Répondit franchement le directeur.  
  
Hermione regarda Ron, et entendit ses pensées. « C'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle aille mieux. J'espère qu'elle acceptera, de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi nous retirerions cette amulette si nous savons que c'est dangereux. Je veux être lié à mon amour !». Elle s'approchât de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Etre lié à moi ?  
  
- J'avais oublié que tu entendais mes pensées, grogna-t- il. Bien sur que c'est ce que je veux !  
  
Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie. Hermione se retourna quand elle entendit les pensées du professeur Dumbledore. « Ils ont l'air heureux, j'espère que ça durera ! J'espère qu'ils ne souffriront pas de cet amour. ». Il vit qu'Hermione lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que tout irais bien. Il fit apparaître une aiguille, et piqua le doit d'Hermione. Il fit couler quelques gouttes de son sang dans une fiole. Il fit pareil avec Ron. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le sang. Ensuite, Dumbledore mit les amulettes dans la fiole, pointât sa baguette magique et dit « vivio encantia ». La fiole et sang disparurent, il ne resta plus que les amulettes. Il en donna un à Hermione et une à Ron. Quand ils les mirent autour du coup, ils sentirent une chaleur les envahire. Ils se sentirent faible, et le dirent au professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer les enfants. Dormez un peu, quand vous vous réveillerez les amulettes agirons complètement. Je passerais vous voir plus tard. Dit-il.  
  
Hermione s'allongea à côté d'Hermione et se lova contre lui. Elle mit sa tête contre son torse (celui de Ron pas le sien, sinon elle serait hyper souple !) et écouta les battements rapides de son cœur.  
  
-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange.  
  
Ils s'endormirent aussitôt, en pensant l'un à l'autre. 


	11. Un petit tour en balais

Coucou ! Ca y est, un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, normalement cette fiction passeras R à partir du chapitre 12. J'ai eu 6 reviews pour ce chapitre ! c'est magnifique ! Je suis super contente ! (Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux !)  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Axoo : Merci beaucoup ! L'histoire des amulettes, je sais même pas d'ou je la sors ! j'ai pioché au pif dans mon imagination (qui est débordante d'ailleurs !) et elle est apparut ! Tant fait pas, il va y avoir de l'action, l'histoire est loin d'être fini ! Bisous  
  
Arwen-cyn : Je te promet que je fais du mieux que je peux, je met un chapitre par semaine. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et il te faudra patienter à nouveaux 1 semaine pour avoir la suite. Bisous  
  
Guilderinette : J'ai encore fait un chapitre un peu plus long !  
Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir lire les penser des autres, mais tu pourrais être blessée d'entendre ce que certaine personnes pensent de toi. Pour moi c'est pareil, si mes proches pouvaient lire dans mes pensées certaine fois (pas tout le temps, je les aimes quand même) ils seraient blessés.  
Je suis sur que t'a aussi beaucoup d'idées, il faudra que j'aille lire ta fiction, elle est sur Lockart je crois non ?  
Dans Troie, le moment ou j'ai le plus pleuré, c'est aussi quand le cousin d'Achille il meurt.  
Big kiss !  
  
Merci à Dark-evil-angel, alexandra et Vengeresse.  
  
Chapitre 10 : un petit tour en balais  
  
Quand Ron ouvrit les yeux, il était seul sur le lit. Il se redressa pour voir si Hermione était dans la chambre, et il la vit, le front collé contre la fenêtre, elle regardait dehors. Il aurait aimé savoir à quoi elle pensait à ce moment là, puis il se souvint qu'il pouvait. Il se concentra sur la jeune fille et réussi à entendre ses pensées : « si seulement je savais voler, j'ai jamais réussi à monter sur un balais alors voler ! Je connais même les règles du Quidditch par cœur ! Il faut vraiment être bête pour apprendre les règles d'un sport s'y on y joue pas ! ».  
  
- Tu n'es pas bête du tout ! Dit Ron d'une voix douce.  
  
Hermione sursauta, elle se retourna pour voir Ron, il était assis sur le lit et la regardait avec un sourire malicieux. Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce que le jeune homme ne manqua pas.  
  
- Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Fais quoi ? Lui répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire.  
  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !  
  
- Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?  
  
- Que tu m'apprennes quoi Ron ?  
  
- A monter sur un balais et à jouer au Quidditch !  
  
Hermione s'assit sur le lit, prit un coussin et le jeta en plein sur la tête de Ron. Celui-ci retomba sur le lit. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Elle s'allongea à côté de son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement, puis elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il prit une mèche de cheveu de la jeune fille et commença à jouer avec.  
  
- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi as-tu lu dans mes pensées ? Demanda Hermione plus sérieusement.  
  
- Je voulais savoir ce que tu regardais dehors !  
  
- Tu n'avais qu'a me le demander !  
  
- Tu m'aurais dit que tu regardais le terrain de Quidditch ?  
  
- Euh... en fait non ! Dit-elle en rigolant.  
  
- Toi non plus tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tu veux que je t'apprenne ?  
  
- D'accord ! Mais il faut que j'aille prendre une douche avant !  
  
- C'est pas la peine, on va faire du sport ! Tu iras prendre ta douche après !  
  
Ron alla dans sa chambre chercher son balais, pendant qu'Hermione allait voir Gynni. Ils décidèrent de se rejoindre dans le hall du château. Arrivée dans la salle commune des Griffondor, Hermione chercha la jeune Weasley, elle la trouva, assise sur les genoux de Dean. Elle s'approchât du couple, quand Gynni la vit, elle sauta de joie, et la prit à part.  
  
- 'Mione ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Ca va mieux avec mon frère ?  
  
- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! Tout va très bien avec ton frère maintenant ! Au fait, toi aussi ça à l'air d'aller ! Dit-elle en montrant Dean du regard.  
  
- Oh oui ! Ca va très bien ! Dean est adorable avec moi !  
  
- Je suis très heureuse pour toi ! Ecoute puce, j'ai un service a te demander, tu pourrais me prêter ton balais, si t'en as pas besoin.  
  
- Oui bien sur ! Y a pas de problème ! Mais attend, tu veux voler ! ? S'exclama Gynni surprise.  
  
- J'ai demandé à Ron de m'apprendre.  
  
- C'est chouette ! Amuse toi bien ! « Accio balais ».  
  
La rouquine tendit son Comète 260 (c'est Fred qui lui avait donné le sien quand il s'était acheté l'éclair de feu) a son amie, elle s'enlacèrent puis Hermione descendit dans le Hall.  
Quand elle arriva, Ron était déjà là, son Brossdur à la main. Ils passèrent la porte du château, il y avait beaucoup d'élèves dans le parc, certains étaient assis à l'ombre des arbres, d'autres bronzaient au soleil. Il marchèrent pendant 5 minutes, avant d'arriver au terrain de Quidditch. Ron dit à Hermione de poser le Comète, et il posa aussi le Brossdur.  
  
- Viens 'Mione, met toi à côté du Brossdur, tend ta main et dit « Debout », il faut que le balais sente que tu veux monter dessus, sinon il ne se lèvera pas.  
  
La jeune fille fit ce que Ron lui demandait, elle tendit la main au- dessus du balais, prit une profonde inspiration et cria « Debout » en y mettant tout son cœur. Elle attrapa le balais quand il se leva, et s'assis dessus. Ron posa ses main sur les hanches de sa petite amie et s'assit derrière elle. En suite il lui prit les mains et les posa sur le manche. A l'aide de ses propres mains (qu'il avait laissé sur celles d'Hermione) il releva le manche, et ils s'envolèrent. Il sentit les mains de la jeune Griffondor trembler.  
  
- Ca va aller ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
- Ca pourrait pas aller mieux ! Tout est si beau vu d'ici !  
  
- C'est vrai que c'est beau ! Tu crois que tu peux diriger le balais toute seule ?  
  
- Oui, ça devrait aller !  
  
Ron mit ses main sur les hanches d'Hermione, il était près à reprendre le contrôle si elle n'y arrivait pas. Mais à sa grande surprise, Hermione se débrouillait très bien ! Elle n'allait pas très vite au début, puis elle commença à accélérer, à la fin elle allait très vite, et arrivait à changer de direction en un clin d'œil. Quand Ron lui dit qu'elle pouvait redescendre, elle fonça vers le sol et redressa le balais juste à temps avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle posa le balais par terre, et se tourna vers Ron. Il la fixait, la bouche grande ouverte, au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à parler.  
  
- Tu étais déjà monter sur un balais ! ?  
  
- Jamais toute seul, et je n'avais jamais tenu le manche !  
  
- Mais avec qui ?  
  
- Avec Viktor, je suis allé chez lui à noël dernier, tu te souviens ?  
  
- Comment pourrais-je l'oublié celui là ? Au fait, il n'est pas à Azkaban ? Dit Ron qui sentait la colère monter.  
  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
  
- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un mangemor, je ne pensais pas me trompé !  
  
- Tu te trompe ! Il n'a jamais eu la marque qu'on tous les mangemor !  
  
-Et comment peux tu savoir qu'il n'avais pas de marque ?  
  
Hermione devint soudain écarlate. Pendant ses vacances chez Viktor, elle était entrée dans la salle de bain un matin, alors qu'il sortait de la douche. Il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille.  
  
- Je le sais, c'est tout !  
  
- Tu m'a menti ! C'était bien plus qu'un amis !  
  
- Non ! Je l'ai vu une fois sortir de la douche, c'est tout ! Je ne t'ais jamais menti Ron ! Tu devrais le savoir après tout ce temps !  
  
Ron se rapprocha d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort, puis il lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Il remarqua que ses lèvres avaient toujours un léger goût de citron.  
  
- Je suis désolé, tu sais a quel point je suis jaloux ! Au fait, tu es très douée pour voler ! Tu devrais rentrer dans l'équipe de quidditch !  
  
- J'allais dire la même chose ! Dit une voix derrière eux.  
  
Harry se tenait juste derrière eux, il souriait. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il sortait avec Drago.  
  
- Je t'ai vu voler de loin 'Mione ! Et waouw ! Si le poste d'attrapeur n'était pas déjà occupé, par un merveilleux joueur d'ailleurs ! Je t'aurais tout de suite mise à ce poste !  
  
- C'est très gentil a vous monsieur-l'attrapeur-et- capitaine-très-modèste-de-Griffondor !  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire. Ron était plus rouge que jamais, et il avait les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, Harry reprit sérieusement cette fois ci :  
  
- Il y a deux places de poursuiveurs libres cette année, alors si tu veux passer les essais !  
  
- Je voudrais bien, mais tu sais le quidditch c'est..... Hermione fut coupée par Harry et Ron qui crièrent en même temps :  
  
- Dangereux !  
  
- J'étais pas venu pour parler de ça, je voulais vous dire qu'il était 19h30, et que Dumbledore avait annoncé aux élèves en début de repas ce qui vous était arrivé. Il a également envoyé une lettre a tes parents Ron. Et il faut que vous veniez dans la grande salle, car il a autre chose a dire, mais il tenait à ce que tous les élèves soient là.  
  
- Il a eu raison de prévenir tes parents ! Dit Hermione.  
  
- Peut-être, mais tu connais maman, elle va en parler à toute la famille, et on va recevoir des tas de lettres.  
  
Ils retournèrent tout les trois au château. Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, tout les élèves, et même les professeurs se retournèrent pour regarder Hermione et Ron. Puis le silence fit place a une multitude de murmures. Lorsque le trio fut assis, le directeur se leva et pris la parole :  
  
- Je pense que tout le monde est là à présent. J'ai plusieurs bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. Comme vous le savez, dans deux semaines, ce seras Halloween, et cette année il y auras donc un bal. Les élèves de 1ère et 2ème années pourront y assister jusqu'à 22H30.  
  
Des cris de joies et des applaudissements retentirent dans toutes la salle. Le professeur Dumbledore se racla la gorge,, et le silence envahi à nouveau la grande salle.  
  
- Et pour acheter de beaux vêtements pour ce bal, tout les élèves pourront aller à Prè-au-Lard samedi prochain. Les 1ère et 2ème années iront seulement de 10h00 à 13H00, et ils seront accompagnés des Préfets en Chef.  
  
A cette annonce, quelques applaudissements retentirent à nouveaux, et le directeur se rassis. Ron se tourna vers Hermione qui était assise à côté de lui et lui murmura :  
  
- On pourrais profiter de cette sortie pour aller voir ton père !  
  
- Mon père..... Répéta la jeune fille rêveuse.  
  
- Ca va 'Mione ?  
  
- Oui, c'est juste que je pensais à mon père, enfin Paul Granger. J'aurais aimé que maman vienne avec lui quand elle m'a tout expliqué.  
  
- Tu le verras à noël. Mais je pense que tu devrais parler avec Erwan, il pourrait t'aider à comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive.  
  
- Tu as sûrement raison. On iras samedi après-midi.  
  
Après le repas, Hermione et Ron quittèrent la grande salle en même temps qu'Harry et Drago. Ils se dirigèrent tout les quatre vers la tour des préfets en chef.  
  
- Harry, tu ne vas pas à la tour des Griffondor ? Demanda Hermione au détour d'un couloir.  
  
- Je.. euh... en fait non. Bégaya Harry qui était devenu instantanément écarlate.  
  
- Il dort avec moi ! Dit Drago qui était amusé par la gêne de son petit ami.  
  
Hermione fixa Harry, et se demanda a quoi il pensait, et elle entendit immédiatement ses pensées. « On dort ensemble, façon de parler ! La nuit dernière, ses caresses ! C'était tellement bon ! ..... Qu'est ce qui ce passe, pourquoi Hermione me regarde comme ça ? ». La jeune fille tourna la tête, elle n'aurait pas du chercher à entendre, c'était de sa faute à elle et elle le savait. Elle regarda à nouveau Harry, il la fixait avec de grands yeux rond, et il était toujours aussi rouge.  
  
- Hermione t'as quand même pas.... T'as écouté mes pensées ?  
  
- Je suis désolée, j'ai pas fait exprès !  
  
- Tu l'as pas fait exprès mais c'est pas vrai ça ! S'énerva Harry.  
  
- Dis moi a quoi tu pensais beau brun. Dit Drago de façon provocante.  
  
- A rien ! Répondit le survivant  
  
-Ca avait un rapport avec la nuit dernière ?  
  
Voyant la jeune Griffondor rougir de plus belle, Drago compris qu'il avait touché en plein dans le mille. Mais comme ils étaient arrivés dans la salle commune, les deux couples se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher. 


	12. Prè au Lard

Coucou tout le monde ! Ma fic passera R le chapitre prochain, ce chapitre (donc le 12) parleras du bal, il y aura du sexe et de l'humour ! Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews ! J'en ai eu 8 pour ce chapitre ! C'est mon record ! C'est magnifique ! J'ai atteins le nombre de 40 reviews ! (Hip hip hip hourra !). Si vous laissez des reviews, vous pourrez me dire si ce chapitre est bien écrit svp.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Sleepy Angel – Lucile : Coucou ! Dans l'histoire, j'ai bien insisté sur le fait qu'ils risqueraient leur vie si ils enlevaient l'amulette, donc il va se passer quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Et merci beaucoup ! kiss !  
  
Kmikase : En fait, c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre que l'histoire va passer R. Et comme tu l'as deviné, ça va devenir cochon. J'aime pas faire mourir les persos dans d'atroces souffrances, mais j'aime bien quand ça deviens un peu cochon (j'ai dit un peu, je voulais dire beaucoup ! ). Kiss  
  
Guilderinette : Coucou toi ! Merci pour tes félicitations ! T'as vu, j'ai encore plus de reviews pour ce chapitre !  
Je viendrais lire ta fic, dés que j'aurais le temps, je te le promets ! Et je te laisserais une reviews !  
En fait, l'histoire entre Drago et Harry au début c'était juste pour délirer que je l'ai fait, et en fait, je trouve qu'ils sont mimi ensemble ! En plus comme ça on ne se focalise pas que sur Hermione et Ron.  
Il faudra que tu patiente encore jusqu'au prochain chapitre pour....  
Gros bisous !  
P.S : Je te trouve super sympas ! T'écris toujours des choses très gentille et t'écris toujours beaucoup. Au fait, je suis allé voir Troie pour la deuxième fois hier ! Et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer quand Patrocle meurt !  
  
Marie quebriac : Coucou ! ca va et toi ?  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes les choses que tu m'as dites ! Tu sais, mon imagination est tellement tordu que des fois je me fais peur toute seule ! lol !  
Kiss !  
  
Axoo : Kikou !  
Le bal devrais être magnifique ! Il y aura des belles robes, et des baisers pleins par tout ! Par contre, les elfes tu les reverras bientôt mais sûrement pas au bal.  
Bisous !  
  
Dark-evil-angel : Salut !  
Normalement, je devrais faire encore une dizaine de chapitre. Mais c'est pas encore sur.  
  
Et merci aussi à Vengeresse et à laure-marie.  
  
Chapitre 11 : Prè-au-lard  
  
C'était vendredi après midi, la journée de cours était terminée, Hermione était assise dans la salle commune des préfets en chef et lisait un livre moldu qui s'appelait « sept jours pour une éternité » (j'ai mis se titre parce ce que je viens de relire ce livre et ça m'a donné une nouvelle idée de fic sur Hermione et Drago, je devrais la commencer bientôt, mais bon passons !). Elle était absorbé par l'histoire, quand Gynni, Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la salle. Elle leva la tête, Harry et Gynni étaient en tenue de Quidditch, son balais à la main. Harry s'approchât de la jeune fille, tout souriant.  
  
- C'est ce soir que je choisis les nouveaux poursuiveur ! Tu veux faire les essaies ?  
  
- Oui, je veux bien ! Mais je pense que tu trouveras mieux que moi, et en plus je n'ai pas de balais ! Répondit Hermione.  
  
- C'est pour ça que je te prêterais mon comète 260 pour les essaies ! S'exclama Gynni qui souriait de toutes ses dents.  
  
- D'accord ! Je viens ! Mais il faut juste que j'aille retirer mon chemisier !  
  
- Moi aussi il faut que j'aille me changer, on retrouvera Gynni et Harry sur le terrain. Dit Ron en s'approchant de sa petite amie avant de l'embrasser.  
  
La rouquine et le survivant sortirent de la salle commune, et Ron et Hermione rentrèrent dans la chambre du Griffondor. Il retira sa cape de sorcier, et vit qu'Hermione le regardait.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ? demanda-t-il avec tendresse.  
  
-Je voulais savoir si tu pourrais me prêter un t-shirt.  
  
- Bien sur !  
  
Il chercha son t-shirt des Canons de Chudley dans son armoire et le lui tendit. Il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon, et se retourna vers Hermione. Elle était en soutiens gorge, et tenais sa chemise et le t-shirt à la main. Quand elle vit Ron, elle devint écarlate. Elle l'avait déjà vu en boxer, mais pas en plein jour ! Elle regarda son torse musclé, elle avait envie de le caresser, de sentir sa peau douce sous ses mains. Ron la regardait aussi, son ventre était plat, et sa poitrine était bien ronde. Il regardait son soutient gorge rouge, et il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était le lui enlever. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa, le baisé d'abord tendre devint de plus en plus passionné, Il caressait tendrement le dos d'Hermione, et elle caressait son torse. Il avait la peau divinement douce, encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Ron descendit lentement ses mains sur les fesses de sa petite amie et continua de la caresser. Elle sentait le désir monter en elle. Il l'allongea sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle. Il posa ses lèvres chaudes et gonflées contre les siennes. Il descendit ses lèvres, et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il passa ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Il le lui enleva et le jeta par terre. Ron caressa sa poitrine, et y déposa de doux baisés légèrement humides. Quand il mordilla un de ses tétons durcit, il l'entendit gémir. Hermione sentait son désir augmenter de plus en plus, elle sentait la virilité de Ron dressée, frotter contre son intimité. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait plus, elle voulait le sentir en elle. Elle glissa ses mains le long du dos de son amant et s'arrêta au niveau de ses fesses, d'une main elle les caressa, et de l'autre, elle commença à jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer.  
  
- Harry m'as demandez de vous chercher, il vous at.......  
  
Drago venait entrer dans la chambre de Ron. Harry lui avait demandé de chercher ses amis, car pour commencer les essaies ils avaient besoin de Ron le gardien. Quand elle entendit la voix de Drago, Hermione ne bougea plus, elle resta pétrifier. Ron se mit à côté d'Hermione, et remonta le drap sur eux. Drago les regardait un sourire aux lèvres. Hermione et Ron voulaient savoir à quoi il pensait, et sans se concerter, ils se concentrèrent sur le jeune Serpantard pour entendre ses pensées « Wouaw ! Je m'imaginais pas Ron aussi musclé ! Il l'est autant qu'Harry ! Il est plutôt sexy. Et 'Mione ! Elle a un beau corps aussi, elle a des seins juste de la bonne taille ! Si je n'était pas homo et que je n'aimais pas Harry , je crois que.... ». Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds et éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Pourquoi vous vous marrez tout les deux ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
- Tu as pensé ! Dit Ron entre deux gloussements.  
  
- Vous faites chier tout les deux ! Vous pourriez pas éviter de vous servir de ce pouvoir ! Dit Drago, qui était devenu écarlate à cause de la honte et de la colère qu'il ressentait.  
  
- Promis on va essayer de se contrôler Dray. Maintenant tu pourrais sortir le temps qu'on s'habille, je sais qu'on est supers bien foutu mais......  
  
Ron n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Drago était déjà sortit en claquant la porte de la chambre. Hermione se leva, attrapa son soutien- gorge, et le remis. Elle prit ensuite le t-shirt, l'enfila et fit un nœud avec le bas dans le dos parce qu'il était trop long (vous voyez ce que je veux dire, quand on fait une espèce de boule avec le bas du t-shirt, pour qu'il soit plus serré et moins long). Elle se tourna vers Ron qui était en train d'enfiler sa tenue de Quidditch.  
  
- Drago doit nous en vouloir ! T'aurais peut-être pas dut dire ça !  
  
- T'en fais pas, il s'en remettra et puis il avait qu'a frappé avant d'entrer.  
  
Hermione fixa un point elle était dans ses pensées, Ron les écouta « Pourquoi Drago est entré, j'étais tellement bien ! Oui mais si il n'était pas entré, peut-être que Ron et moi on aurais.... C'est vrai mais j'en avais envie ! ». « Hermione a peur, pensa Ron, je ne veux pas la forcer ! Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que j'avais aussi peur ! Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je veux que soit magique pour elle ! Notre première fois pour tout les deux ! ». Il sortit de ses pensées, Hermione la regardait, elle était souriante et avait l'air moins soucieuse.  
  
- Tu as lu dans mes pensées ma puce ? Demanda Ron calmement.  
  
- Oui, mais toi aussi !  
  
Ron se rapprochât d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui déposa de petits baisers dans le cou et lui murmura :  
  
- Je t'aime, je ne ferais jamais de mal !  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime !  
  
Ils sortirent de la chambre, et retrouvèrent Drago dans la salle commune. Il les accompagna jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Quand ils arriverent, Harry se jeta sur eux, et dit à Ron d'aller à son poste. Dean et Seamus étaient les batteurs, Gynni une poursuiveuse, et bien sur, Harry l'attrapeur et Ron le gardien. Les essaies commencèrent, une quinzaine de Griffondor passèrent mais aucun d'eux ne réussirent à marquer de but (il faut dire que Ron est devenu un super gardien !) et certains se firent toucher par les cognards. Hermione était la dernière à passer, Lavande passait juste avant elle, elle volait assez bien, elle marqua un but mais se prit un cognard dans la jambe. Blaise qui regardait avec d'autres Serpantard l'aida à s'asseoir sur les gradins.  
  
Quelques secondes après, Hermione enfourcha le balais de Gynni et s'envola. Elle tenait le souaffle dans la main droite. Elle arrivait près des buts, quand elle vit un cognard se diriger droit sur elle. Elle changea instantanément de direction et lança le souaffle. Ron ne réussi pas à l'attraper. Elle marqua encore quatres buts et évita une dizaine de fois les cognards. Quand elle redescendit, plusieurs garçons la sifflèrent, et Harry vint la féliciter. Il se tourna ensuite vers les candidats aux postes de poursuiveurs et dit :  
  
- Nos deux nouveaux poursuiveurs seront en fait des poursuiveuses Hermione Granger et Lavande Brown.  
  
Quand ils retournèrent au château, tout le monde était déjà au courrant des exploits d'Hermione, et tout le monde venait la féliciter, même des Serpantard. Après le dîner, Hermione se leva et retourna seule à la salle commune pendant qu'Harry et Ron parlaient Quidditch. Elle marchait dans un couloir sombre quand elle sentit deux mains puissantes la plaquer contre un mur. Elle poussa un cri de surprise. Blaise Zabini se tenait devant elle, il lui tenait les mains, et l'empêchait de bouger avec ses jambes.  
  
- Tu bouge bien quand t'es sur ton balais ! Je suis sur que tu dois être une chienne au pieu !  
  
Hermione ne dit rien, elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle était complètement paralysée.  
  
- Lavande avait besoin de moi pour assouvir certaines envies quand elle sortait avec la belette, je suppose que tu en as aussi besoin !  
  
Blaise lâcha ses bras et commença à caresser ses seins. Hermione prit conscience de ce qui se passait. Elle avait a présent les mains libres, elle lui donna un cou de point magistral. Il tomba a terre, il saignait du nez. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, c'était Ron. Quand elle le vit, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Quand Hermione lui expliqua se qui s'était passé, Ron devint fou de rage. Elle essaya de le calmer, et ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Ron.  
  
- T'en fais pas Ron, je vais bien ! Il ne m'a rien fait !  
  
- Mais si on était pas ensemble, il ne t'aurais pas toucher. Murmura Ron tristement.  
  
- Arrête ! C'est pas de ta faute si il a fait ça ! Il aurait sûrement fait la même chose si on était pas ensemble. T'en sais rien !  
  
- Ouais tu dois avoir raison. Dit-il pas totalement convaincu.  
  
Le lendemain, ils passèrent toute la matinée à Prè-au-Lard avec les premières et deuxièmes années. A un moment, Hermione emmena les filles dans un magasin de vêtements et Drago et Ron emmenèrent les garçons dans le magasin de Quidditch. Hermione regarda les jeunes filles choisir leurs robes, et décida d'en chercher une. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elle trouva enfin une robe splendide. Elle était rose pale. Elle était Dos nu, et avait un décolleté plongeant. La robe s'arrêtait au milieu de ses cuisses, et le tissus fin flottait autour d'elle. A une Heure, elle retrouva Ron et Drago et il ramenèrent les élèves au château. Ils firent le chemin du retour sous la pluie. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'école trempés jusqu'aux os. 


	13. Semaine mouvementée

Coucou tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour le retard ! J'ai eu de petits problèmes. Pour me faire pardonné je vous ai écrit un chapitre plus long. Mais ce n'est pas encor le bal, désolé mais j'ai eu une autre idée ente temps, donc le chapitre 13 : Le bal, seras mit en ligne demain ou peut être un peu plus tard. Je ne répond pas aux reviews aujourd'hui, je le ferai demain. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
  
Chapitre 12 : Semaine mouvementée  
  
Quand Drago, Ron et Hermione accompagnés des élèves de 1ère et 2ème année arrivèrent dans le hall du château, le professeur Dumbledore les attendait. Rusard fit l'appel des élèves, et lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, il laissa les élèves rejoindrent leurs salles communes. Les trois préfets en chef allaient retourner à Pré-au-Lard quand le directeur les rappela.  
  
- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, j'aimerais vous parler dans mon bureau. Pouvez vous me suivre s'il vous plaît.  
  
- Vas-y Drago, Harry t'attend. On se voit ce soir au dîné ! Dit Hermione en se retournant vers son ami.  
  
Elle regarda le serpantard franchir les portes du hall, puis elle rattrapa Dumbledore et Ron qui avaient déjà pris la direction du bureau du directeur. Quand elle arriva au niveau de son petit ami, ils s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Aucun d'eux ne savait pourquoi ils étaient convoqués. Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes qui parurent interminables. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille, le professeur Dumbledore prononça « Bertie crochue », et la gargouille laissa place à un escalier en pierre. Quand ils entrèrent dans la vaste pièce, la cheminée se mit à faire des flammes vertes de plus en plus grandes. Au bout de quelques secondes, un grand homme mince aux cheveux blonds sorti de la cheminée couvert de poussières. Il épousseta ses vêtement, et salua Ron et Hermione et Albus. Erwan s'assit sur un fauteuil, entre les deux adolescents, et en face du vieux sorcier. L'elfe regarda sa fille, et prit la parole :  
  
- J'ai appris que Ron et toi avez fait des amulettes, je pense que c'était la meilleure solution ! Mais j'aimerais savoir quels pouvoirs vous avez développé pour l'instant.  
  
- Euh est bien, moi j'arrive à lire dans les pensées et aussi à ressentir les sentiments des gens. Mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle visions. Dit la jeune rouge et or.  
  
- C'est normal que tu n'ais pas eu de nouvelle visions, maintenant tu peux également contrôler se pouvoir, et si Ron ou toi avez une vision, l'autre la verra aussi. Essaie sur moi, touche mon bras. Répondit-t-il.  
  
Hermione posa doucement sa main de son père, et au contact de sa peau, elle se sentit comme transportée sur un petit nuage, une douce chaleur traversa son corps. Ron qui était en face d'elle ressenti la même chose.  
  
Vision  
  
Erwan était dans la « maison des elfes », il était sur un balcon. Il regardait des enfants s'amuser au pied de la cascade. Il souriait, les vent faisait voler quelques mèches devant ses yeux, qu'il remettait machinalement derrière ses oreilles pointues. Deux bras enlacèrent son torse. Il se retourna pour faire face à une femme brune de 35 ans. Elle était habillée tout en blanc, et son joli ventre rond montrait qu'elle était enceinte. La femme dont il avait toujours été amoureux, Alice Granger, portait son deuxième enfant de lui.   
  
Fin de la Vision  
  
Hermione et Ron sortirent de leur transe et regardèrent Erwan. Ils n'osaient pas parler. Hermione réfléchissait. Sa mère allait avoir un autre enfant, elle n'en revenait pas. L'elfe regarda les deux adolescents.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu as vu Hermione ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
- Je...... euh..... eh ben..... rien d'important !  
  
- Et toi Ron ?  
  
- Ben comme 'Mione !  
  
Erwan sourit. Il avait envie de lire dans leur pensées, pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient vu, mais il se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux attendre que ça ce réalise. Il leur sourit et fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme se racla la gorge et dit :  
  
- J'aimerais vous poser une petite question, est ce que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble ?  
  
- On ne se sépare quasiment pas, en plus comme on dort ensemble......  
  
Ron s'arrêta immédiatement de parler, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il venait de dire au directeur de l'école et au père d'Hermione qu'ils passaient toutes leurs nuits ensemble. Il devint écarlate, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Hermione le regarda et retint un fou rire. Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme et reprit :  
  
- Bien, j'aimerais que vous passiez moins de temps ensemble pendant une semaine. Ce qui inclus que vous dormirez chacun dans votre chambre. J'aimerais que vous restiez éloignés l'un de l'autre, pour voir si vous développez d'autres pouvoirs. Vous pourrez de nouveau vous voir librement à partir du bal qui a lieu samedi prochain.  
  
- Excusez-moi professeur mais êtes vous sur que c'est nécessaire ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.  
  
- Oui c'est vrai, une semaine c'est long ! Renchérit Ron.  
  
- Ca pourrait être intéressant de savoir si vous développez de nouveaux pouvoirs en étant séparés. Une semaine ça passe très vite ! Et si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, venez me voir.  
  
Hermione se leva, embrassa son père, et sortit du bureau suivit de Ron. Ils descendirent l'escalier, et marchèrent dans un couloir sombre. Ils étaient tous deux silencieux. Ils tournèrent dans le couloir, Ron s'arrêta. Il regarda sa petite amie, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione fut d'abord surprise, puis elle passa ses bras autour de son cou (à lui) et entrouvrit la bouche, pour laisser passer la langue de Ron. Leurs langues se caressèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils s'arrêtèrent un cour instant, et reprirent leurs baisers. Ron plaqua doucement la rouge et or contre le mur et fit glisser sa main sous sa jupe, et caressa sa cuisse en montant toujours plus haut.. Elle rompit le baiser et le regarda souriante, les yeux brûlant de désir.  
  
- Ca va être long une semaine. Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Ron.  
  
- Très ! Répondit-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.  
  
Hermione passa une main sous la chemise de son petit amis et caressa son torse. Elle le sentit frissonner sous ses mains. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, elle recouvrait chaque petites parcelles de peau non couverte de tissus de doux baisers. Quand elle commençait à déboutonner sa chemise, ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Ron s'écarta d'Hermione précipitamment juste au moment ou Dumbledore arrivait au bout du couloir. Quand il vit les deux élèves légèrement débraillés, une étincelle éclaira ses yeux, et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il savait que le jeune couple n'arriverait pas à se séparer, c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de faire un tour dans les couloirs du château. Il s'approcha d'eux et dit d'une voix faussement sérieuse :  
  
- Miss Granger, j'aimerais que vous fassiez une recherche approfondie sur les Elfes. Vous pourrez avoir accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque. Je pense que vous avez besoin d'en savoir plus que ce que l'on vous as déjà dit.  
  
Hermione le regarda intriguée. Elle savait très bien que le vieil homme voulait qu'elle s'éloigne de son petit ami, mais elle était contente de pouvoir découvrir un peu plus le monde de son père. Elle voulait tout savoir sur ce peuple, et aussi sur elle même. Elle n'avait pas encore pensé à aller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. Elle se rendit soudain compte que sa relation avec Ron l'avait complètement changée, en tant normal, au moindre doute elle ouvrait un livre. Mais le fait que l'idée ne lui ai pas encore effleuré l'esprit lui fit penser que cette semaine allait lui faire le plus grand bien. Elle avait besoin de se ressourcer.  
  
- Mr Weasley, reprit Albus. Quand à vous, j'aimerais que vous aidiez Mme Bibine à donner leurs premières leçons de vols aux élèves. Ces leçons auront lieux tout les soir de la semaine à 16h30. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je vous laisse retourner dans vos appartements.  
  
Le vieil homme regarda les deux Griffondor repartire main dans la main. Il souriait aux anges. Il avait merveilleusement réussi son coup, il n'avait pas besoin de les suivre pour savoir que dans quelques instants Hermione se rendrais à la bibliothèque, tandis que son petit ami allais ressortir tout ses livres sur le Quidditch et les balais.  
  
Dumbledore ne se trompait pas, dés qu'ils étaient arrivés devant leur salle commune, Ron et Hermione s'étaient séparés. Hermione était à présent assise par terre, au milieu de la réserve de la bibliothèque. Elle venait de trouver un livre sur les Elfes dont le titre l'avait attirer. Sur la vieille couverture en cuir, on pouvais lire : « Les Elfes de la vie à l'amour ». Elle l'ouvrit, et fut captivée dés la première page. Le livre expliquais les pouvoirs et les sentiments des Elfes de leur naissance jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Elle n'en était qu'à la page 436, quand elle vit qu'il était déjà 18h17 (c'est précis hein !). 9a faisait plus de 3 heures qu'elle était assise là. Il lui restait encore environ 1000 pages à lires. Elle décida de le ranger, et de revenir le lendemain.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ron était allongé sur son lit, et il lisait le livre « L'art du balais ». Il referma le livre, et le posa sur sa table de nuit. Il regarda par terre, un vingtaine de livres étaient posés par terre. Il les avait tous lu à la suite, bien qu'il ne les connaisse déjà quasiment par cœur. Il était 18h17 (coincidence !) et Ron n'avait pas bougé de l'après midi, absorbé par ses livres. Il s'allongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux quand il entendit un grognement provenant de son ventre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sorti de sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, il se dit que Drago et Harry ne devaient pas encore être rentrés de Pré-au-Lard, et Hermione devait encore être à la bibliothèque. Il sortit, et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Quand il entra, il fut surpris de voir Hermione assise entre Harry et Drago, tout trois lancés dans un fou rire interminable. Lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'à la table des Griffondor, ils se turent en essayant de ne plus rigoler. Ron s'assis en face d'eux en essayant de comprendre le pourquoi de cette euphorie. Il lança soudain mi-vexé, mi-amusé :  
  
- Vous parliez de moi ? ! ce qui sonna plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.  
  
- On commençais à s'inquiéter, dit Drago encore rouge, un sourire encré sur ses lèvres, on se demandait si tu n'était pas malade. C'est bien la première fois que t'arrive en retard à un repas !  
  
A leur grande surprise, Ron ne se mit pas en colère. Il sourit, géné. Quand il plongea son regard dans celui de sa petite amie, celle-ci ce mordilla la lèvre infèrieur et baissa les yeux. Ron savait qu'elle avait eu peur de sa réaction.  
  
- Eh ben ça arrive, répliqua Ron. J'était plongé dans des bouquins, je ne suis pas un estomac sur pattes !  
  
Drago et Harry retinrent un nouveaux fou rire, tandis qu'Hermione fixait le plafond magique. Le ciel était clair, il n'y avait aucun nuage. La jeune fille se perdit dans la contemplation d'une étoile qui brillait plus que les autres. Elle se trouvais juste au dessus de Ron. Elle prit ça comme un signe, comme si le ciel lui confirmait que c'était le bon. Elle eu un sourire à cette pensée. « Je deviens complètement folle, pensa-t- elle. ». Lorsqu'elle apporta de nouveau son attention a ses amis, elle se rendit compte qu'ils la fixaient. Ron esquissa un sourir, se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
- Il faut croire aux signes du destin !  
  
- Ron ! Je devrais faire de l'occlumantie !  
  
- Hey ma puce, toi aussi tu lis dans mes pensées ! Et en plus, le pouvoir d'un Elfe peut briser les barrières de l'occlumantie !  
  
- C'est vrai ? Mais oui, on as réussi à lire dans les pensées d'Harry, alors qu'il maîtrise parfaitement l'occlumantie depuis l'an dernier ! Répondit Hermione rêveuse.  
  
Ils se regardèrent un instant, et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu de l'après midi, mais ça c'était aussi bien passé pour Hermione que pour Ron. Comme ils étaient tout les deux concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de penser à l'autre.  
  
Cinq jours avaient passés, c'était vendredi soir et il ne restait au jeune couple plus qu'un jour à tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre. La semaine était passé très vite, le soir Ron aidait Mme Bibine avec les 1ères années, d'ailleurs il faisait ça très bien, et adorait ça ! Quand à Hermione, elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque, et n'avait toujours pas fini de lire son livre, il faut dire que c'était un vieux grimoire de plus de 1000 pages.  
  
Il était 17h30, Hermione était assise au milieu de la réserve, et tenait sur ses genoux le vieux livre. Quand elle arriva à la page 987, c'était un petit sommaire, sur les enfants nés d'un parent Elfe et d'un parent appartenant à une autre communauté. Elle regarda la liste, et trouva au bout de 20 lignes, le numéros de la page sur les enfants nés d'une alliance entre un Elfe et un Cracmol. Elle tourna plusieurs pages très vite et s'arrêta page 1023. Le texte disait que les enfants nés de cette alliance étaient très rares, mais également très puissants. Ses enfants développent leur pouvoirs lorsqu'ils atteignent l'adolescence et tombent amoureux. Leurs pouvoirs se décuplent lors de leur premier rapports sexuel. Si l'enfant et son compagnon, ou sa compagne sont liés par une amulette, au moment de leur premier rapport se passera quelque chose d'extraordinaire...  
Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur, le reste de la page avait disparu, l'ancre c'était effacé avec le temps. Elle tourna frénétiquement les pages du livre, et ne trouva aucune autre pages auxquels il manquait du texte, elles étaient toutes intactes à part la plus importante pour elle. Elle bouillait intérieurement, mais qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à cette foutu page ! Soudain, un craquement sur le plancher la fit sursauter. Elle regarda en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement. Elle se releva et attendit que la personne entre. A peine Blaise eu-t-il mit un pied dans la réserve qu'il s'approcha à grands pas d'Hermione et la plaqua violemment contre un mur. La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise et de peur. Elle se débattait, comme elle le pouvait, mais Zabini serra ses deux poignets d'une main, et les releva au dessus d'elle. Il avait trop de force, elle ne pouvais rien faire. Elle essaya de crier, le Serpantard éclata de rire. Il la regarda, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et dit :  
  
- Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, il n'y a plus personne à la bibliothèque !  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? Hurla Hermione, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues.  
  
Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Blaise, tandis que de sa main libre, il tira sur le chemisier d'Hermione qui se déchira. Elle pleura de plus belle, elle voulait parler à Ron. Elle se mit à appeler Ron intérieurement « Ron, Ron, j'ai besoin d'aide, je t'en supplie ! ».  
  
Ron était assis dans la salle commune, avec Harry et Drago. Il jouait aux échecs avec son meilleur ami tandis que le Serpentard les regardait. Ils riaient tout trois aux éclats, quand Ron s'arrêta, et devint tout pâle, il venait d'entendre la voie de sa petite amie le supplier de l'aider. Il paniquai, il l'appela intérieurement, et lui demanda ou elle était.  
Hermione entendit Ron, elle ne savait pas comment lui dire ce qui se passait tellement elle avait peur. Elle sentit les mains de Blaise descendre sur ses seins. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle hurlait et pleurait mais sa ne servait à rien. Elle bougea ses mains qui étaient maintenues au- dessus de sa tête. D'un de ses doigts, elle toucha le poignet de Zabini, et eut une vision.  
Au même instant, Ron qui attendait un nouveau signe d'Hermione eu aussi cette vision. Il voyait sa petite amie plaquée contre un mur, un jeune homme brun lui maintenait les mains en l'air, tandis qu'il passait ses mains sous sa jupe. Il voyait Hermione pleurer et supplier. Il vit qu'il y avait plein de livres derrière elle, il reconnu la réserve.  
Il se leva d'un bon, la rage le submergeait, et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Comment pouvait on faire une horreur pareil. En plus à sa petite amie. Il regarda ses amis et leurs dit à toute vitesse  
  
- Dray va chercher Dumbledore et emmène le dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, dit lui que 'Mione a un problème. Harry vient avec moi !  
  
- Qu'est ce que..... Balbutia Drago.  
  
- Pas le temps de t'expliquer. S'écria Ron avant de partir en courrant, suivi d'Harry.  
  
Hermione sentait la main de Blaise remonter à l'intérieur de ses cuisse, elle suppliait mais rien n'y faisait. Elle fixa un gros livre qui était posé sur l'étagère derrière son agresseur. Elle voulait qu'il tombe sur sa tête, et qu'il l'assomme. Elle fixait intensément le livre quand il fut projeté en avant par une force invisible et vint s'écraser sur le crâne du Serpentard. Il tomba inanimé sur le sol. La jeune fille le regarda, stupéfaite. Elle ne comprenait pas se qui s'était passé. Elle courut vers la porte, et fonça dans quelqu'un, c'était Ron. Elle passa ses bras autour de son coup et le serra de toute ses forces, elle pleurait. Quand elle desserra son étreinte, son petite ami la dévisagea, son chemisier était déchiré, sa jupe était remonté en haut de ses cuisses, ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il regarda son visage, ses yeux étaient rougis et son mascara avais coulé avec ses larmes en laissant de longue traces noires le long de ses joues. Ron sentit son cœur se brisé devant la vision d'Hermione dans cette état. Il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de lui arracher les entrailles. Il éclata en sanglot.  
  
- Qui t'as fait ça ? hurla-t-il.  
  
Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la réserve en ressortit tenant Zabini par le col. Ce dernier était revenu à lui, mais il avait une grosse bosse sur l'arrière de la tête.  
  
- ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! Hurla Ron en se jetant sur lui.  
  
Il sentit une main puissante se poser sur son épaule et le tirer en arrière. Il lâcha prise et face à Dumbledore. Le vieille homme jeta un sort à Blaise, qui se retrouva ligoté.  
  
- Que c'est-il passé ?  
  
Hermione expliqua tout depuis le début, elle expliqua comment elle avait réussi à déplacer le gros livre, et comment elle avait communiqué avec Ron. Après le récit, Albus reprit la parole :  
  
-Bien, Mr Zabini passeras devant le conseil de Poudlard, et nous déciderons de sa sanction. En attendant, il seras renvoyé chez lui. En tout cas Miss Granger, cela vous a déclenché de nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais nous en reparlerons demain, allez vous reposer. 


	14. Le bal

Bonsoir ! Alors voilà, en fait, je trouve ce chapitre nul ! Mais je vous l'ai mit car à partir de demain, je n'aurais plus internet pendant environ 1 mois (10 jours au minimum) car je déménage. Ma fic n'est toujours pas passée R, mais si tout ce passe comme prévu (je ne vous promet rien, car rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu avec moi) elle le deviendra dans le prochain chapitre. Celui ci devrais s'appeler « la nuit du bal », et raconter, le reste de la soirée, de la Grande salle, aux chambres des différents couples. Reviewez, si vous en avez le courage. Au fait, je répondrais aux reviews la prochaine foi.  
  
Gros bisous !  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Chapitre 13 : Le Bal  
  
Drago, Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent dans la salle commune des préfets en chef sans un mot. Ron et Hermione marchaient lentement, main dans la main chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry se retourna vers sa meilleure amie.  
  
- Ca va aller 'Mione ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
- T'en fais pas ! Ca va. Dit Hermione d'une voix qui sonnait faux.  
  
- On vas manger, dit Drago, vous venez avec nous ?  
  
- Moi je reste là, je n'ai pas faim ! Répondit la jeune rouge et or.  
  
-Allez-y, on vous rejoint après. Renchéri Ron.  
  
Quand Harry et Drago furent sortis de la salle, le jeune Weasley regarda sa petite amie. Elle avait l'air complètement perdue, elle fixait le sol d'un regard vide. Quand elle vit qu'il s'approchait d'elle, Hermione recula de quelques pas. Elle paraissait effrayée.  
  
-Euh.... je vais prendre une douche. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
  
Elle entra dans sa chambre, prit des vêtements propres et ressorti pour aller à la salle de bain. En passant dans la salle commune, elle vit que Ron était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce. Elle le regarda un instant dans les yeux, et ce qu'elle y vit la paralysa. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux bleus une profonde détresse, et une douleur extrême, exactement ce qu'elle aurait pu voir dans ses propres yeux si elle s'était regardé dans un miroir à cet instant. Elle détourna le regard, et pressa le pas. Quand elle fut dans la salle de bain, elle ferma la porte à double tour. Elle se regarda un instant dans le grand miroir de la pièce. Elle sentit sa colère monter en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle s'en voulait d'être faible. D'un geste vif, elle jeta son chemisier déchiré à terre, puis elle se débarrassa de sa jupe et de ses sous-vêtements qui allèrent rejoindre son chemisier sur le carrelage. Elle se glissa dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit, sentant les gouttes d'eau glisser sur sa peau.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ron était rentré dans sa chambre. Il était assis sur son lit et pensait à ce qui venait de se passer. Il revoyait Blaise tripoter sa petite amie. « Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû rester avec elle ! Non, évidemment, une partie d'échec c'est plus important ! Mais quel con ! Zabini est un salopar ! Merde ! J'aurais au moins pu la venger ! Mais non, .....pensa Ron ». Dans un élan de colère, il se leva et renversa son bureau. Le meuble heurta le sol en un bruit sourd, et se brisa en deux. Ron donna des coups de pieds dans les morceaux de bois, il marchait sur ses livres qui étaient rangés dans son bureau. Il pleurait de rage, il se défoulait. Il se tourna vers sa table de nuit et pris le verre qui y était posé. Il le serra tellement fort dans sa main qu'il se brisa, laissant des bouts de verres entailler la paume de sa main.  
  
Alertée par les bruits provenant de la chambre de son petit ami, Hermione s'habilla et sorti de la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Ron, et le vit assis au milieu de la pièce, la main en sang. Elle regarda autour de lui, il avait saccagé sa chambre. La jeune fille vint s'agenouiller près de lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule secouée de sanglots.  
  
- Je suis désolé.... Dit-il d'une voie saccadée.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Hermione d'une voie douce.  
  
- Si j'étais resté avec toi, il ne te serait rien arrivé ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Quand j'ai eu cette vision, de Zabini, te touchant, j'aurais pu le tuer ce salop ! Tu dois me haïr !  
  
Hermione souleva le menton de Ron pour qu'il la regarde, et lui caressa la joue. Ses yeux étaient emplis de souffrance. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front, et dit :  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises mon amour ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Dumbledore voulait qu'on se voie moins, et tu lui a simplement obéi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, j'ai eu plus de peur que de mal.  
  
- Tu es sur que ça va ? Quand tu es rentré dans la salle de bain, ça n'avais pas l'air d'aller !  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Ron. Elle prononça un sort à mi-voie qu'il n'entendit pas. Un petit fil argenté sorti de la baguette, et s'enroula autour de lui. Il sentit toute sa haine et toute sa tristesse disparaître, en laissant une cicatrice douloureuse dans son cœur. Le fil disparut, et il regarda Hermione intrigué. Il souffrait toujours, mais sa douleur était enfouie si profondément en lui qu'il la sentait moins. Il regarda Hermione, intrigué. Il se souvenait qu'Hermione avait déjà utilisé se sort sur Harry et lui à la fin de la guerre, c'était un sort d'apaisement.  
  
- Viens avec moi dans la salle de bain, il faut soigner ta main.  
  
Elle se leva, et Ron la suivit. Il s'assit au bord de la baignoire pendant qu'elle ouvrait une porte du placard. Elle en sortit un flacon qui contenait un liquide jaunâtre, du coton et une pince à épiler. Elle posa la pince à épiler à côté de Ron, et ouvrit le flacon.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
- C'est de l'alcool à 90, c'est pour désinfecter la plaie, ça pique un peu. Et ce qui est à côté de toi, c'est pour enlever les bouts de verre qui son encore dans la plaie.  
  
Hermione prit un bout de coton, et l'imbiba d'alcool, puis elle l'appliqua doucement sur la main de Ron. Il poussa un cri lorsqu'il ressenti un picotement aigu, et retira sa main.  
  
- Mais t'es folle, ça fait mal !  
  
- T'en fais pas, c'est fini ! Maintenant, il faut juste que je retire le verre.  
  
Elle désinfecta la pince à épiler, et s'accroupit devant lui. Il lui tendit sa main, et elle enleva un à un les petits cristaux. Quand ce fut terminer, elle mit une bande magique autour de la main de Ron pour qu'il n'ait pas de cicatrices le lendemain. Hermione se releva en même temps que Ron. Il posa ses mains autour de sa taille, et la regarda intensément.  
  
-Merci. Murmura-t-il.  
  
Elle lui répondit par un sourire, et l'embrassa sensuellement. Ils allèrent se coucher dans la chambre de Ron. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent aussitôt (vers 20h, et sans avoir manger, mais c'est ma fic, alors je fait ce que je veux, na !).  
  
Le jeune couple se leva très tôt le lendemain matin, une longue journée les attendait. Le matin, ils devaient aller voir Dumbledore dans son bureau à cause des évènements de la veille, et le soir, il y avait le bal d'Halloween. Quand Hermione et Ron allèrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, il n'y avait personne. Les élèves devaient profiter de se samedi matin pluvieux pour faire la grâce matinée. Les deux Griffondor ressortirent du bureau du directeur de Poudlard à 11h30. Pendant de longues heures il leurs avait demandé d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs, pour savoir si ils pouvaient les contrôler parfaitement. Après de tels efforts, Hermione était exténuée, et l'estomac de Ron gargouillai, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient dans leur salle commune.  
  
- Je me demandais simplement ou tu casais toute la nourriture que tu avale ! Dit le plus sérieusement qu'elle le put.  
  
Ron fit une moue boudeuse, et dit le mot de passe au tableau du chevalier du Catogan devant lequel ils venaient de s'arrêter. Il allait rentrer dans la salle, quand son ventre grogna plus fort. Le chevalier sursauta, et pointa son épée droit devant lui. Il se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens, et à hurler :  
  
- Ou se cache se monstre ? Il y a un dragon dans les parages, je l'ai entendu !  
  
Hermione éclata de rire, et suivit Ron qui était rentré dans leur salle commune en colère. La jeune fille le rattrapa, et se planta devant lui. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, un léger sourire encor ancré sur son visage, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ron ne voulait pas répondre au baiser, il voulait bouder jusqu'au bout, mais en sentant l'amour de sa compagne déferler en lui par le simple contact de ses lèvres, il approfondit le baiser. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle. Hermione esquissa un nouveau sourire quand elle se blotti dans les bras du jeune rouge et or, et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
-C'était hilarant !  
  
Elle releva la tête pour l'observer, elle avait réussi, il bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle adorait le taquiner, quand ses oreilles et tout son visage devenaient écarlate. Elle décida de le calmer, elle le sentait près à exploser, et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'engueulent, au contraire, elle voulait profiter du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Hermione passa délicatement une main sous le t-shirt de Ron. Elle faisait de lents mouvements, laissant ses doigts effleurer sa peau douce, le faisant frissonner. Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque ( sa nuque à lui) et le fixa intensément. Son regard était plein de tendresse, elle avait l'air de s'excuser, et Ron adorait se regard, on aurait dit une enfant de 5 ans qui à fait une bêtise, et qui voulait se faire pardonner par ses parents. Il mit ses mains autour de ses hanches, et la ramena un petit peu plus contre lui, et l'embrassa langoureusement.  
  
- Je voulais seulement te taquiner. Murmura Hermione après avoir rompu le baiser.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Drago sortirent de la chambre de ce dernier. Ils avaient l'air assez mal réveiller. Ron les détailla et leur demanda joyeusement :  
  
-A quelle heure vous êtes vous couchés pour vous lever aussi tard ?  
  
Harry détourna immédiatement les yeux, et fixa intensément le bout de ses chaussures. Il avait viré au rouge pivoine, et ses joues étaient en feu. Drago, amusé par la gêne de son amant se redressa, et dit, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :  
  
-Le problème n'est pas l'heure ou l'on s'est couché, mais plutôt celle à laquelle on s'est endormi.  
  
Après ce petit échange piquant, aucun des quatre adolescents ne parla. Seulement Ron, qui dit qu'il fallait aller manger. A table, plusieurs regards plutôt explicites s'échangeaient entre les deux couples. Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées, quand elle sentit un soudain poids sur ses épaules. Gynni venait d'arriver dans la grande salle, et lui avait sauté au coup. Les deux jeunes filles se firent la bise, et commençaient à parler entre elle, quand leurs copains respectifs ( c'est à dire Ron et Dean) firent remarquer leur présences en se raclant la gorge. Elles arrêtèrent de parler, et se tournèrent vers leurs compagnons. Ce fut Gynni qui prit la parole en première.  
  
- Désolée les gars, mais 'Mione et moi devons partir.  
  
Ron poussa un grognement que seul Hermione entendit, et la retint par le poigné. Elle se pencha vers lui, et lui déposa un innocent baiser sur les lèvres.  
  
- Ne fait pas la tête mon ange, mais si tu veux que ta sœur et moi soyons irrésistibles se soir, il faut qu'on passe une aprem entre filles pour ce préparer.  
  
« Tu n'as pas besoin de vêtements pour être irrésistible, lui transmit Ron par télépathie ». Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Un instant plus tard, ses oreilles avaient virées à l'écarlate, et il fixait nerveusement Dean, qui embrassait sa petite sœur.  
  
- Ron qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
  
- Imagine, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione, que Dean à pensé à la même chose que moi.  
  
- T'en fait pas, Gynni est assez grande pour décider de ce qu'elle a envie de faire ou pas. Tu sais très bien que ta sœur a un fort caractère, et elle ne se laisse pas faire comme ça !  
  
Sur ces mots, Hermione déposa un baiser sur le nez de Ron, et entraîna Gynni vers la sortie. Les deux jeunes filles passèrent récupérer quelques affaires de la rouquine dans la tour des Griffondor avant de se rendre dans la chambre de la préfète en chef. Elles passèrent l'après midi à se préparer, discuter et rigoler. Elles passaient sans arrêt de la chambre à la salle de bain, en prenant garde à chaque fois qu'il n'y ait aucun garçons dans la salle commune. A 19h45, elles étaient enfin prêtes. Les deux rouge et or se mirent face à face, et se regardèrent, toutes souriantes.  
  
- Tu es magnifique ! s'exclamèrent-t-elles en même temps.  
  
Elles sortirent de la chambre, et descendirent dans le hall, ou Dean, Ron, Harry et Drago les attendait. Lorsqu'ils les virent descendre les marches, Ron et Dean les regardèrent les yeux brillant. Gynni portait une robe rouge qui lui arrivait aux genoux, de fines bretelles passaient sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux roux d'habitude lissent, avaient été bouclés, et retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. La jeune fille descendit la dernière marche, et se lova dans les bras de son petit ami.  
Ron regarda Hermione de bas en haut, tandis qu'elle descendait à son tour l'escalier de pierres. Elle avait des chaussures à talons ouverts rose pâle avec des lacets qui entouraient ses fines jambes. Sa robe était de la même couleur, et s'arrêtait à mis cuisses. Sa poitrine était mise en valeur par un décolleté plongeant. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon, et quelques mèches ondulées retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules.  
Ron prit Hermione par la main, et la fit tourner pour pouvoir la contempler encor plus. Quand elle s'arrêta de tourner, la jeune fille se retrouva face à Ron, qui avait l'air très à l'aise, ce qui surpris Hermione. En général, il rougissait dans de telles circonstances, mais là non. Elle se mit à penser qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si jolie que Gynni le prétendait, jusqu'à ce que Ron lui dit :  
  
- Tu es magnifique mon ange !  
  
- Toi aussi, tu es beau ! Lui répondit-elle en rougissant.  
  
« Mais c'est pas vrai 'mione ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ! Pourquoi t'es gêné, c'est ton petit ami, ce réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement ». Les trois couples étaient enlacés, en bas des escaliers de pierre quand ils entendirent un grincement, et des cris de joies. Ils se retournèrent, et virent que les imposantes portes en chêne de la grande salle étaient en train de s'ouvrir. Les élèves se bousculaient pour pouvoir rentrer. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, Hermione, Ron, Drago et Harry furent époustouflés. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que la grande salle, d'habitude aussi chaleureuse puisse paraître si :  
  
- Effrayant ! Lâcha Neville qui venait de les rejoindre.  
  
La pièce était beaucoup plus sombre qu'à son habitude. Les flammes des bougies vacillaient, comme si il y avait du vent. Les tables magnifiques tables des différentes maisons avaient étés enlevés, et de vieux canapés miteux avaient étés disposés contre les murs. Il y avait des arbres, qui avaient poussés un petit peu partout, faisant des dégâts dans le sol. Hermione serra la main de Ron, et ils avancèrent à petits pas dans cette endroit lugubre. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ron poussa un cri aigu, et passa frotta énergiquement la tête avec ses mains. Sa petite amie le regarda, inquiète. Puis quand elle vit que d'autres élèves faisaient comme lui, elle rigola. Elle prit sa baguette qu'elle avait mit dans la poche de son petit ami, la pointa sur sa tête (à lui) et prononça le sort « finite incantatem ». Il la regarda un instant, cherchant ce qui s'était passé. Il avait déjà vu ça quelque part, mais impossible de se rappeler ou. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un élève à moitié mort de rire s'écrier : « VIVE LES INVENTIONS DES JUMEAUX WEASLEY ! ». Il se souvint alors qu'une fois, pendant les vacances d'été de sa cinquième année, en rentrant dans sa chambre il avait eu traversé une toile d'araignée. Et il avait alors sentit plein d'araignées marcher sur sa tête. Il s'était acharné sur ses cheveux, devant ses deux frères complètement morts de rire, jusqu'à se qu'il s'évanouisse. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Hermione hurlait sur ses frères. C'était leur nouvelle invention, une toile d'araignée magique. Ron poussa un juron.  
  
Un éclair traversa le ciel nuageux du plafond magique en un craquement sourd, et les bougies s'éteignirent. Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Ron, soudain paniquée par l'obscurité totale de la pièce. Harry et Drago observèrent le ciel noir, sans un mot. « Après tout, tout cela est faux, c'est Halloween, ils essayent de nous effrayer, pensa Harry pour se rassurer ». Le silence envahi peu à peu la salle, les élèves retenaient leur souffle, en attendant ce qui allait se passer. Comme si il avait été appelé par le silence, un dragon de couleurs vert et or apparut sous le plafond magique. Cette créature faite d'étincelles crachait de longues flammes jaune et rouge. Les élèves se baissèrent quand l'animal les frôla de ses longues ailes. Le dragon volait toujours, quand trois énormes soleils rose apparurent à ses côtés, ils fendaient les airs dans un sifflements assourdissants. Le dragon volait gracieusement, et slalomait entre les soleils qui s'étaient immobilisés. Il disparu en entrant dans un mur. Des fusées aux longs sillages argentés entrèrent en collision avec les soleils, ce qui donna des millier d'étincelles rose et argentées qui brillèrent dans le ciel durant plusieurs minutes.  
  
Lorsque les ciel redevint noir, les bougies se rallumèrent, et les arbres laissèrent place à une piste de danse. Au fond de la salle, il y avait un nuage de fumé. On pouvait désormais y apercevoir les silhouette des professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et Mc Gonagal. Il y avait avec eux deux silhouette masculine, grandes et fines. Quand le nuage de fumée fut complètement dissipé, des hurlements de joies s'élevèrent de la grande salle. Fred et George Weasley se tenaient entre Albus et Minerva. Ils étaient rayonnant, et se remettaient difficilement du fou rire qui les avait prit en observant, cachés dans l'ombre les réactions des élèves. Le directeur prit la parole :  
  
- Cette année, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, les anciens fauteurs de trouble de Poudlard nous ont aidé à organisé ce début de soirée. C'est pourquoi, ils resteront dans l'école pour le reste du week- end. Maintenant, les professeurs, et moi-même allons vous laisser danser, et vous amuser. Nous attendrons les 1ere, 2ème années à 22h30 dans le hall. Les 3ème et 4ème années retourneront dans leurs dortoirs à minuit. Et enfin, les 6ème et 7ème pourrons rester aussi tard qu'ils le souhaiteront.  
  
Le vieux sorcier avança au milieu des élèves vers la grande porte, suivi de ses deux collègues. Les acclamations pour Fred et George redoublèrent. En essayent d'atteindre leur frère, leur sœur et leurs amis, les jumeaux furent attrapés par les élèves qui les escortèrent jusqu'à eux. Quand ils furent reposés à terre, une célèbre chanson des Bizar'sisters retentit, et tout les élèves se précipitèrent sur la piste de danse. Les seuls qui étaient restés avec les les jumeaux étaient les trois couple, Gynni et Dean, Drago et Harry, Hermione et Ron. Les deux farceurs dévisagèrent Thomas, avec un air mauvais. La jeune rousse, se sentant gêné, lâcha sa main et sauta au coup de ses frères.  
  
- Alors petite sœur, tu es bien accompagné à ce que je vois. Dit George en désignant son petit ami.  
Fred s'approcha du jeune homme qui avait pali soudainement. Il lui donna une petit claque dans le dos, et dit :  
  
- T'en fait pas Dean, tu nous connais ! Tant que tu lui fait pas de mal, on restera ami !  
  
- Et n'oublis pas, renchéri George, nous sommes Gynni à 5 grands frères sur protecteur.  
  
Bien qu'ils parlaient sur un ton amusés, les Weasley paraissaient tendus. Ils s'approchèrent ensuite du Griffondor et du Serpantard, et leur serrèrent joyeusement la main. Quand ils furent en face de Ron, ils se mirent chacun d'un côté, et lui donnèrent une grosse claque dans le dos, qui lui coupa le souffle quelques secondes.  
  
- Alors petit frère, tu lui a enfin déclaré ton amour, il était temps ! Dit un des jumeaux.  
  
- Maman est ravie ! Renchérit le deuxième.  
  
Hermione s'était un peu mise à l'écart, pour échanger deux mots avec Gynni, quand on l'appela. Elle se retourna, et vit Fred et George qui la sifflaient. Elle rit avec, et alla les rejoindre. Fred la serra dans ses bras, et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur chaque jours, son jumeaux fit pareil.  
  
- Tu es mon elfe préférée ! S'exclama George !  
  
- Evidement, c'est la seule que tu connais ! Gloussa Gynni.  
  
- Tu n'es pas encore totalement un elfe ! Dit Fred, puis il se tourna vers Ron et lui murmura, il faut que tu te mette au travail mon petit Ronnychounet, t'es un homme maintenant !  
  
Ron rougit instantanément, sachant très bien ce que voulait dire son aîné. Ils s'assirent tout les huit sur un des canapés, et regardèrent les autres élèves parler, danser, et manger. A côté de la piste de danse, se trouvait une table rempli de friandises, parmi elles, se trouvaient des « crème canari » et des « praline longue langue ». Ils regardaient tous vers le buffet, quand Parkinson englouti une « crème canari », en même temps que Lavande. La robe de Pansy se déchira durant la transformation, et elle s'enfuit de la salle. La Griffondor, qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle venait de se transformé en un gros oiseaux jaune, retourna danser. Quand elle vit que tout le monde se moquait d'elle, elle regarda ses jambes. Elle n'avait plus que des plumes, et ses pieds étaient palmés. Sa jupe et son top en cuire la serraient tellement, qu'elle eut du mal à marcher vers la sortie.  
  
Il était déjà minuit, et aucun d'eux n'avaient bougés de la soirée. Quand il n'y eut plus que les deux dernières années dans la grande salle, les elfes de maison apportèrent des Bière au beurre et des Whisky Pur Feu. Les six jeunes hommes allèrent chercher des boissons. 


	15. Note

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous écrit ce petit mot pour vous dire que je vais continuer ma fic !

Alors voilà pour l'instant ma fic etait suspendue a cause de manque d'inspiration et de manque de temps. Je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand il seras fini, mais je vous le met dès que possible. Et je suis désolée de l'avoir arrêté aussi longtemps

BiZouX

Dobbie


End file.
